Metamorphosis
by swaaag
Summary: Natasha is Scott's twin sister who's always been there to back up her brother. After her brother gets bit by a werewolf and changes, she questions how her life is going to play out. She planned to become a doctor, but now that she's got herself mixed up in the supernatural, it seems like everything starts to spin out of control. Stiles/OC. Starts S1E1 rating will go up.
1. Pilot

**Summary:**

**Natasha is Scott's twin sister who's always been there to back up her brother. After her brother gets bit by a werewolf and changes, she's questioned how her life is going to play out. She ****_planned _****to go to university after high school, and become a doctor, or a nurse, but now that's she's got herself mixed up in the supernatural, it seems like everything starts to spin out of control. Can she help her brother handle these new abilities ****_and _****have the future that she's planned, or will she stumble and be thrown into an entirely new world?**

**A/N: This is a slow start to a Stiles/OC story. Eventually they will be together (spoilers) but not until like the end of season 1 or maybe even mid season 2, it all depends on how eager I am to have them together. They aren't really friends to begin with, Stiles is more Scott's friend than hers, but of course they get closer because of the whole werewolf thing. I'm eventually going to change the rating to M (Awwwwww yeah ; you know what's up!)but again, not until they're together and ok I'm going to just go onto the story now. Enjoy, leave a review for criticism AND to tell me how much you ****_LOVE _****my story. And I doubt you're even actually reading this, I mean I know I skip the Author's Note so whatever. OKAY! ONTO THE STORY!**

**I started in present time, and I'm going to starts in the beginning of the season as a flash back but you'll get it later. Anyways, yeah. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

_ It wasn't supposed to be like this. Never in a million years did I think that I was going to end up here. I never meant for anything like this to happen. I was supposed to graduate in a year. I was supposed to go to Harvard and become a doctor. I was going to work at the Beacon Hills Hospital with my mother, and I wasn't going to be lying in the middle of the forest almost bleeding half to death like I am right now. As I stared up at the stars on the dirt, covered in leaves, I heard the sound of a wolf not to far away. I closed my eyes as a tear fell down my face. _

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

_I opened them again but I couldn't see much. My vision was getting worse and I thought for a second that I didn't actually open them. _

"Nat! Nat!"_ I heard faintly in the background as I closed my eyes again, still gripping my stomach. How could someone find me out here? It was almost mid night and I was in the middle of the woods. But given everything that's happened lately, someone actually finding me didn't seem all that crazy right about now. _

_"Nat!" I heard the voice again. I could recognize it now, and it was closer. "Oh my god, you're ice cold." It was Stiles. _

_"What the hell are you doing out here?" I whispered. It was barely audible but he heard it. _

_"What am _I _doing out here? Nat, I should be asking you that." He sighed as he took off his sweatshirt and draped it over me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head to the side. "Hey no, no. You gotta stay awake right now okay? Just a little longer alright." He said as he shook my head between his hands. My eyes opened a little bit to show that I was in fact awake. "God dammit Scott where are you?" He said as he looked around us. _

_"It wasn't supposed to be like this." I whispered. He looked back down at me, his hands still on my cheeks, his thumb rubbing small circles to sooth me. He leaned his head against mine and whispered back. _

_"I _know._" He said, pain in his voice. _

I know what you're thinking, how did this happen and what is going on. To explain, I'm going to have to go back about two years to where things really started to fall apart. The day Scott got bit...

**2 years earlier...**

I was sitting on my bed, reading through some random medical magazine my mom gave me a couple of weeks ago. She said there'd be important information that I might have to know or that could come in handy some day. I seriously doubt it, but it made her happy so whatever. I looked over at the clock and it was almost mid night on a school night. I sighed and threw the magazine towards my desk. I got up and put my hair in a pony tail as I heard something in the yard. I paused for a moment as I heard something fall over. I put on my black hoodie and quietly crept downstairs. It was dark, because everyone in the house was sleeping so I didn't bother turning on any lights. When I got to the front door I felt something hit my leg. I turned around and almost screamed.

"What the hell Scott! You scared the shit out of me!" I whispered harshly. He laughed as he held his baseball bat out.

"Yeah that's what I was going for." He whispered back. "Was that you outside?"

"What? No I don't know what that was that's why I'm down here..." I said slowly. We looked at each other for a moment before we turned to look at the door. I pushed him towards it as I walked behind him, peering over his shoulder. "Open it, someone's out there..."

Scott opened the door quietly and saw no one there. I followed him out the door and we didn't even make it three feet before something fell down from the roof.

"AH!" Scott screamed.

"Hey whoa!" Stiles, my brothers best friend since they were in drapers, was dangling upside down from the roof.

"What the hell are you doing Stiles?!" I yelled.

"Easy easy! Put the bat down!" Stiles waved his hands. "You weren't answering your phone! Look I know it's late but you gotta hear this. My dad got a call saying that two joggers in the woods found a body."

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

"No a body of water. _YES_ dumb ass, a dead body." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Wait hold on, if they've already found the body what are the police looking for?" I asked curiously.

"That's the best part. They only found half. Dude. We're going." Stiles said, more excited than he should've been.

"Yeah well you two have fun with that, I'm going to bed. seven o'clock comes early." I said as I walked back in the direction of the house before Scott grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt.

"No way, you're coming." He said.

"No. There's no way I'm going to be dragged into any more trouble with the two of you." I argued.

"C'mon Nat, it'll be fun." Stiles nudged my stomach. I rolled my eyes in defeat and we all piled into Stiles' Jeep.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this. It feels like we're breaking the law." I said, getting excited.

"Well we probably are." Stiles said as we all left the Jeep. "And what happened to '_I don't want to be dragged into any more trouble'_?" he tried to imitate me.

"Well we're here now, might as well enjoy it." I laughed as we walked into the woods.

"This seems insane I have to second Nat, I can't believe we're actually doing this." Scott said. It's like our moods switched completely, I was excited and now he was nervous.

"Oh come on. You're the one always bitchin' that nothing ever happens in this town, now let's go." Stiles said as we passed the chain saying _'Do not enter after dark'_.

"I was going to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott whined.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a hard thing to do." Stiles said sarcastically.

"_Apparently _he's going to make first line this season." I said.

"Ah hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream." Stiles smiled.

"What half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"I didn't think about that." Stiles admitted.

"And what if whoever killed them is still in the woods?" Scott asked again.

"Also didn't think about that." He admitted again.

"Whoa guys quiet!" I whispered as I pulled both of them down onto the leaves and dirt. "I think that might be your dad Stiles."

"They must still be looking for the body." Stiles added. We made a run for it to get past the cops, but we didn't realize Scott was still behind us, taking a hit from his inhaler when we got caught. A big dog started to bark at me and Stiles and a cop was restraining it with a leash.

"Hang on! These tow delinquents belong to me." I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Mr. S. What's up?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey dad, how you doing?" Stiles smiled as well.

"So do you listen in on all of my calls?" He asked.

"Not _all, _just the more interesting ones..." He admitted.

"Where's Scott, your _usual _partner in crime?" His dad asked, eyeing me.

"Nope. No Scott here. It's j-just us... Alone... In the woods." Stiles slung an arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and threw it off.

"Scott didn't want to come. He's sleeping. Said he wanted to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." I covered for my brother. What Stiles said just made it seem like we were up to something no good.

"Scott!" The sheriff called out to the woods. "You out here?" There was no answer.

"See? My brother is at home." I smiled.

"Well..." Mr. Stilinski sighed. "I suggest the two of you get home to where it's safe. We've got a bit more stuff we gotta do out here. And you should be in bed right now. Like Scott." He said as he pushed us in the direction of the Jeep. We said goodbye to the Sheriff and got into the Jeep. I sighed and leaned my elbow on the window.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Well if we don't my dad's gonna find out I lied to him so yeah, we're going." He said as he started the car before looking over at me. "Don't worry. Scott knows where he's going. It's not like we're leaving him in a foreign country. It's Beacon Hills what could go wrong?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go." I said as he pulled out and headed for my house. He dropped me off and as soon as I got to my room my head fell right onto the pillow. Or at least I think it did. I fell asleep before I hit it.

* * *

In the morning I got ready for school and saw my brother patching up something on his side in the bathroom.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing." He said.

"We're twins. I can tell when you're lying. Let me see it." I removed the god awful patch up job and saw a bite mark. "What the hell did this?" I asked astonished, not recognizing the bite.

"Something bit me last night. I think it was a wolf." He explained. I laughed before re-covering it with a better patch job.

"It wasn't a wolf." I snickered.

"How would you know?"

"Because wolves haven't been seen around here in over sixty years." I told him as I locked eyes with him. "Look, I don't know what cause this but I _know _it wasn't a wolf. Besides their bites don't even look like that." I finished patching it up. "There, that should feel a bit better."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"We should get to school." I said as I left the bathroom. It was strange seeing my brother with a bite like that. I feel weird admitting it, but I felt something strange when I was cleaning it up. Like I knew something was wrong with it.

When we got to school, it only took seconds before Stiles sniffed us out and rushed up to Scott.

"Yo dude let me see it." Stiles said, referring to the bite Scott got last night. Scott lifted his shirt a bit to reveal the bite.

"I think it was a wolf." Scott told him as I rolled my eyes.

"A wolf? Nope not a chance." Stiles laughed.

"Why do you guys think that?" Scott asked.

"Because it's California. A wolf hasn't been seen around here in over sixty years." Stiles explained.

"See, that's what I told him this morning!" I sighed.

"Good on you because your brother's an idiot." Stiles smiled.

"Fine, if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body." Scott whispered.

"What?!" Stiles and I said at the same time.

"What part?" I asked.

"The top part." Scott said with an uneasy look on his face. "Yeah, I'm going to have nightmares for a month." He grimaced.

"Oh my god, are you serious right now? This is like the greatest thing that's happened to this town since-" He stopped talking as Lydia Martin walked by. "-Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia! You look...like you're gonna ignore me..." He rambled. I patted him on the back. "This is your fault." He pointed at my brother.

"Yeah, sure it is." Scott rolled his eyes as we walked into the school.

* * *

After school, which felt like it was never going to end, I walked to my locker which was right across the hall from Scott and Stiles' when he came over and leaned beside it.

"So are you coming?" Stiles asked. I look over at him and see he's wearing his Lacrosse jersey and I smile.

"Where?" I asked, playing dumb.

"W-what do you mean 'where'? Lacrosse practice. You said you'd come watch me play. Me and _Scott. _Me and Scott play." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes." I laughed. "I will be there. I'll see you on the field I just have to go do a few things."

"Alright well, I was just making sure. I'll see you later then." he waved awkwardly. I laughed as I closed my locker and walked the opposite way. Stiles was like a brother to me. An awkward, silly, smart, cute brother. _Cute?_ I meant like in a way that was like a brother... That's what I meant.

I made it to the field just before practice started and sat beside Lydia and the new girl.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh hey just in time." Lydia smiled. Lydia and I were friends. Not best friends, but friends. We have been for a couple of years. We had this really awkward science class a couple of years ago and we didn't know anyone else in the class so we decided to be lab partners. We've been in the same science class ever since and sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who'll ever know how smart she _really _is. "This is Allison." She pointed to the girl beside her.

"Oh hi, I'm Natasha McCall." I smiled.

"McCall? Wait you're Scott's sister right?" She asked.

"Yeah... We're twins. I guess you could say I'm the smart one and he's the athletic one." I smiled. Allison was nice, I liked her. And if Lydia did too, that was even better. We turned out attention to the field and the practice. I looked for my brother. He was playing goalie which was strange... He sucks at that. I found Stiles right away, he was sitting in his usual spot on the bench. Coach never really let either him or Scott play, but I guess Scott was just the luckier one today. Stiles turned around and saw me sitting on the bleachers and sent me a wave. I waved back with a smile as he turned back around.

"Who's that?" Allison asked.

"Oh that's just my brothers best friend." I explained. "Yeah, he's actually kind of a family friend. We've known him since he was in diapers. Why?"

"Just the way he looked at you. I thought he was like, your boyfriend." Allison said.

"Stiles? My boy friend? No. Nooooooooo. Not in a million years. He's like a brother to me." I laughed.

We watched the try outs and Scott was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen him catch a ball before but today he caught them all. It was like something clicked inside of him and made him amazing at sports over night.

"Wow, your brother is amazing!" Allison said as she cheered. "Where did he learn how to do that?"

"I honestly don't know." I said.

* * *

"What the hell Scotty, I didn't know you had those kind of moves in you." I said as we walked across the stream in the woods. We were looking for his inhaler he dropped last night. He couldn't find it because of how dark it was.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. It's weird." He explained. "Ever since I got bit last night I've been able to smell things I shouldn't be able to smell, Hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, and do things I sure as hell shouldn't be able to do."

"So all this started with the bite?" Stiles asked as we all hopped to the other side and continued following Scott.

"Yes. What if it's an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock." Scott worried.

"Okay calm down, that's not what happens with animal bites." I rolled my eyes.

"But you said it yourself, you've never seen a bite like that before, maybe it happens with whatever it was that bit me?" Scott argued.

"You know what I actually think I've heard of this it's a specific kind of infection." Stiles mentioned.

"Seriously?" I asked. I seriously doubt that he'd know more about this than me.

"Yeah, dead serious. I think it's called Lycanthropy." At that I rolled my eyes.

"What is that?" Scott asked. "Is it bad?"

"Yeah, but only once a month. On the night of the full moon." Stiles howled like a wolf and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out." Scott pushed him.

"Hey are we close yet Scott?" I asked, breaking up their conversation.

"Yeah, I dropped it right here. The deer came running, and I saw the wolf over there." Scott explained.

"Yo dude." Stiles shoved his arm as he turned around. There was a man standing not to far away from them.

"What are you doing here? This is private property." The man said as he walked towards us.

"Sorry... We were just looking for something... But forget it..." Scott explained. The man tossed him his inhaler and walked off.

"That was...random..." I said.

"Yeah whatever, I gotta get to work c'mon." Scott said.

"Yo dude. Don't you know who that was?" Stiles stopped us. "That was Derek Hale. _The _Derek Hale. Remember? His house burned down around here like six years ago. I wonder why he's back..."

"Look I don't think it matters. Let's just go." Scott said as we walked off.

Stiles drove Scott to work at the animal clinic and Stiles was driving me home.

"So... You think Scott actually has some bad infection or whatever?" He asked. I was looking out the window at the rain.

"I don't know. I don't think so anyway. Whatever is wrong with him I think is just in his head." I shrugged. "But what do I know, it's not like I'm a doctor...yet." He looked over at me with a smirk.

"So you're still going for it huh? You're gonna be a doctor?" He asked. I looked over at him and smiled. "_Doctor McCall_. It's got a nice ring to it." He shrugged.

"Even if I don't become a doctor, there's still lots of other things I can do. Who knows, I might just wanna be a nurse or something." I looked back through the window.

"Oh please, you've been talking about this practically your whole life. Remember when we were kids, and whenever I'd fall off my bike or off that huge tree in my back yard and-"

"-and I'd rush over with my toy doctor kit and take a look at it?" I finished for him with a laugh.

"Exactly." He laughed back. "You were practically born to be a doctor so don't go setting your mind on something else now. So _Doctor McCall_, what do you think is wrong with your brother?" He asked again. _  
_

"I don't know Stilinski, he's probably got _Lycanthropy_." I glared back at him and he just kept a smirk on his face as he pulled up to my driveway.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as I left.

* * *

The next day at Lacrosse practice, I was sitting on the bleachers as Stiles comes running onto the field trying to get Scott's attention, but failing. I look down from my book and sigh.

"Stiles! What is it?" I shout at him as he was watching Scott walk off.

"Nat!" He shouted as he ran up the bleachers, tripping quite a few times over the seats and his own equipment. "Oh my god you're not going to believe this. I overheard my dad talking to the people in LA examining the body found in the woods. They found something, a BIG something."

"Okay then spit it out while I'm still young Stiles!" I shouted as he rambled.

"Right sorry - they found animal hairs on it. _WOLF _hairs." He explained. I felt my heart stop when he said that.

"But that's-"

"Impossible I know. Which means that whatever _was_ in the woods with Scott the other night, could possibly be a wolf." He told me. I laughed uneasily for a second.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" I asked.

"You don't know what I'm thinking." He scoffed.

"You're thinking that a werewolf bit Scott the other night and the reason he's experiencing all these weird things is because he's becoming a werewolf too." I said.

"So it can't be that ridiculous if you're think it as well." He said.

"Stiles I-" I was cut off by the coach.

"Stilinski! Unfortunately you're on the team which means you gotta be in the huddles too. C'mon!" Stiles reluctantly left to join the rest of the team. Apparently Scott made first line, which was a miracle along with his new found athletic abilities. Stiles was still benched but he played pretty well also. I didn't have a chance to talk to him after because he left almost right after the try-outs.

Later on that night, I was sitting on my bed flipping through channels when my mom came in.

"Knock much?" I complained as she stood there.

"Did you know your brother was going on a date tonight?" She asked.

"A date? How could Scott've gotten a date? That's funny mom." I laughed.

"Her name's Allison." She smiled. "She sounds nice.

"Allison? He's going on a date with the new girl?" I asked with a smile. "Go Scott."

"Anyway, he's going to a party with her tonight so I need you to go too."

"I'm not a party girl mom. And the fact that you're trying to make me spy on my brother as he's going on his first date seems like you're not doing your job right as a parent. I won't do it. He's my twin, it's a rule." I took a drink out of my cup on the floor as she stared at me.

"I'll give you fifty bucks." She crossed her arms.

"And I'll go get changed." I smiled.

"Thank you!" My mom said as she left the room.

As I got changed I realized I didn't have anyway of getting to the party so my only choice was either to walk, or call Stiles. So I grabbed my phone and called him.

"Hello?" He said on the other line.

"Hey, so my mom is sending me on a top secret mission to spy on my brother tonight, was wondering if you wanted to come." I said.

"Well it just so happens that I have the same mission tonight. I'll be there in ten."

"Alright, see you then." I hung up and finished getting ready. Ten minutes later I heard a honk from the driveway. I said bye to my mom as I left the house and climbed into Stiles' Jeep.

"So why exactly does your mom want you to keep an eye on Scott? Does she think he's a werewolf too?" He asked.

"Are you seriously still on that? No, it's his first date and my mom's nervous." I told him.

"Yes. You should've seen him today when I confronted him about it. Actually you should see my chair. There's huge claw marks on it Nat. _Claw _marks." He turned to look at me. We kept arguing about the whole thing until we got to the party. I stayed out my brothers sight but I was still able to keep an eye on him. I also noticed Derek Hale was there. I saw him creepily staring at my brother. I went to get some punch, and when I got back, they were gone.

"Nat!" Stiles said, running up to me.

"Stiles do you know where Scott is?" I asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong with him, he left the party. I think he went home." He explained.

"Well we gotta make sure he's okay." I said running back to the Jeep. We got to the house and I tried opening Scott's bedroom door, but it was locked.

"Scott! Scott open up!" Stiles banged on the door.

"Scott let us in we can help!" I shouted through the door.

"No no you gotta go away. You gotta find Allison." We heard him say.

"She's fine alright, we saw her get a ride home from the party." Stiles tried to calm him down.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott said through the door.

"Scott. Derek's the one who gave Allison a ride home from the party." Stiles told him and there was no answer. "Scott? Scott! We gotta find Allison." He turned to me. I was leaning against the opposite wall in the hallway trying to calm myself down.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Nat? Natasha? Natasha calm down alright it's okay." He said as he turned to look at me.

"My brother's a werewolf." I took in a deep breath.

"Would now be a good time to say I told you so?" He asked. I slapped him.

"My _brother _is a _werewolf_!" I said in a harsh whisper hoping my mom wouldn't hear.

"I know I know, but we gotta find Allison let's go." He pushed me in the direction of the stairs and we hopped into his Jeep.

When we got to Allison' house I waited in the car as Stiles rang the doorbell. When he came back he told me that Allison was there and safe.

"Well then where is Scott?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "We should go find him."

We spent all night looking for Scott. We checked the woods, the school, even the house a couple of times. WE were driving down the dirt road right outside the woods wanting to check it one last time, when we saw Scott walking down the side of the road with no shirt on.

"you know what worries me the most?" Scott asked with a towel wrapped around him. I moved to the back seat.

"If you say Allison I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles complained.

"She probably hates me right now." Scott said.

"No she could never hate you." I assured him. "You just better come up with a really good apology by the time you see her at school."

"Or you could just tell her the truth." Stiles suggested.

"What, that he's a werewolf?" I scoffed.

"Okay, bad idea. But we can get through this. I'll even chain you up myself on the full moon if I have to and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it."

Stiles dropped us off at our house and that gave us just enough time to get ready for school. And let me tell you, that was probably the weirdest day of school of my life. The whole day the only thing I could think of was how my brother was a werewolf. How long would we be able to keep this a secret before people started to get hurt?


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**A/N: So I didn't get as much feedback as I was hoping for with that first chapter. I'm hoping for more this time round if that's alright, but I hope you like this one more than the first! And just as a warning, sorry of there's any spelling mistakes, I'll go back and fix it up later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, just Nat.**

* * *

It was about ten o'clock and I was sitting at my desk looking up animal bites on my computer. After finding out Scott was a werewolf, I decided to look more into my animal bites, seeing as I didn't know much about them. I met up with Scott and Stiles at school earlier today after Scott almost killed Stiles in the locker room after practice. They told me Allison's dad was a werewolf hunter and shot him with an arrow the other night when Stiles and I were out looking for him. We told Scott that he shouldn't play in the game Saturday, but I don't think he's gonna listen. He said that if he doesn't play, coach said he'll kick him off the team. I felt a chill run up my spine and shook it off. I got up to close the window when I saw someone standing there beside my bed. I froze where I was staring at them. It was Derek Hale, the guy we saw the other night.

"Natasha." He quietly spoke. "Calm down."

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked. He pointed at the window.

"I just want to talk." He said, trying to keep calm.

"If you wanted to talk then you could've at least knock on my door. Not show up in the middle of my-" He rushed over and covered my mouth as I was raising my voice.

"Just let me talk okay?" He said losing his patience. I nodded as he took his hand off my mouth. "Your brother can't play in the game this Saturday."

"Tell me something I don't know." I rolled my eyes.

"If he does he'll shift, and if he shifts then he's not just going to expose himself, but all other werewolves as well."

"There's more?" I asked. "How many more?"

"Just Scott and I, and an Alpha. But I don't know who it is. He's the one who bit Scott." He explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused. "To be honest, there's no way I fit into this. I don't want to _know _about werewolves, or alphas, or the supernatural. You shouldn't be telling me _any _of this." I said walking away from him. When he didn't say anything I turned around to see if he was still here. In fact he didn't even move. "What?"

"You don't know yet?" He asked.

"know what?" I asked confused.

"What you are. I've been watching you, not only Scott. I've noticed it already, I don't understand why it's taking _you _so long. You're different. You fit into this Natasha. Why else would I be talking to you?"

"I don't know. I can't help you." I said slowly. He looked aggravated and sighed.

"Just - make sure your brother doesn't play." He said before leaving. I rushed towards the window, closed it and locked it before closing the blinds. I got ready for bed but I don't think I got a wink of sleep that night. I was too distracted staring at my window the whole time.

* * *

The next day at school seemed pretty normal. There was no wolf action, no supernatural things going on, just plain old high school. As I walked down the hall I saw my brother and rushed over to him as he closed his locker.

"Hey hey!" said frantically. "Do you have that feeling like you're being watched?" I asked.

"What?"

"Like someone's following you every second?" I specified.

"Lately? More and more." He sighed as he leaned against the lockers.

"I think it's Derek." I blurted out.

"I think so too. He got into my room last night and threatened me not to play on Saturday." He told me.

"Funny, he kind of did the same thing to me." I sighed.

"Wait, he came into your room last night?" Scott asked, I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I thought you were sleeping. It _was _really late." I rolled my eyes. "It's fine, he was just being a little creepy that's all. Nothing different from when we saw him in the woods that day." I nudged his arm. When I did, it was like I had a shock fly up my arm from where I hit him and it vibrated throughout my body. It seemed angry, kind of spastic.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." I smiled.

"Your heart just started to race really fast." He explained.

"My what? You can hear my heart beat?" I asked. At that moment Stiles rushed up to Scott and stole him away.

"Dude. What are they saying?" He asked as he pointed to his father talking to the principle.

"Shhh." Scott shushed Stiles as he was trying to listen. "Curfew because of the attack."

"Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for a rabid animal as the jerk who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles complained.

"Relax. It's not like you can tell your dad what's actually going on." I told him.

"Well I can do something." Stiles told her.

"Like what?" My brother asked.

"Like find the other half of the body." Stiles said before he walked off. Scott and I looked at each other worried before I ran after Stiles.

"Stiles. That's ridiculous. You can't just go off searching for the body alone." I sighed as we got to the door to the cafeteria.

"I won't have to do it alone 'cause you're coming with me." He said pointing at me. I laughed.

"No. I am _not _coming with you." I argued. "I don't even like knowing that my brother is a werewolf. I don't like _any _of this!" I whispered so no one could hear us. "Right now I wanna forget ALL of this so I can pretend that whatever is happening in Beacon Hills isn't real! Look, this is crazy!" I ran a hand through my hair.

"I can't find this on my own so you gotta come with me." he said.

"What makes you think that we'd be able to find it anyway?" I asked. "Where were you planning on starting?" Stiles looked away, avoiding my question. "Just leave it alone right now alright? If anyone is going to find the body it'll be Scott. He's got his whole wolf thing going on. He can do it."

"Fine." He gave up.

"Good." I let out a breath as the bell rang. "I gotta get to class. I'll see you later." I hugged him, but when I did I felt that same shock, only this one wasn't angry, it was calmer, but still spastic like I felt when I touched Scott. But this was a different kind of spastic. Like twitchy or jumpy. And the calm part seemed to make me feel calm as well. I jumped away from him and he looked confused.

"What was that?" He asked slowly.

"What was what?" I asked.

"That. Just now. You jumped away like I was made of fire." He gestured between us.

"I didn't jump." I shook my head and laughed.

"Nat are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I gotta go to class." I said as I left before he could ask me anything else. As I was walking to class I couldn't help but think about what Derek told me the other night. What was I? I couldn't be _anything_ could I? I mean, I was just Nat. Always have been, always will be...right?

* * *

That night Scott came home from the hospital with Stiles and carried out two shovels to Stiles' Jeep.

"Where are you two going?" I asked. The two just looked at me as if they just got caught.

"We're...uh...just..." Scott stuttered.

"We're digging up the other half of the body that's buried at Derek's place." Stiles blurted out. Scott looked at him angry. "What? I told you I had a lot of Adderall!"

"You found it? That was quick." I said.

"Yeah. I smelled it when I went to talk to him earlier. It's the same smell as the body in the morgue." Scott explained.

"Well then we better get going." I said as I headed to the door.

"Nat, you're not coming." Scott told me. "It's too dangerous."

"It's a dead body. What's it going to do, strangle me?" I said sarcastically. Scott sighed as he opened the door for me. "Thank you." I smiled.

When we got to Derek's place, I saw the old house that was burnt down a few years ago. There was ash covering it and I was surprised that it wasn't just demolished or something.

"He's gone, let's get this over with." Scott said as he got out of the car and carried a shovel with him. Since there were only two shovels, I was on flash light duty. When we walked up to the house Scott stopped walking. "Wait, something's different."

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." He said as he walked up to where the body was burried.

It took a couple of hours for them to dig up the body. I was beginning to think that it wasn't even there.

"This is taking way too long. What if they moved it Scott?" I asked him.

"No I still smell it." He told me.

"Wait wait stop." Stiles said as he hit something. They unwrapped what looked to be something heavy and covered with dirt. When they opened it it was a wolf. We all screamed as we weren't expecting something like _that _buried on Derek's property.

"We gotta get out of here." Scott said as he got out of the hole.

"Yeah, guys help me cover this up." Stiles asked us. We started to throw dirt back into the hole when Stiles spotted something. "Wait, look at that. I think it's Wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever seen the wolfman?" He asked us. "You guys are so unprepared for this." He got up and picked up the flower. It was attached to some kind of rope. He kept pulling at it and went around the hole a few times before getting it all out of the ground.

"Stiles." Scott said as he looked at the wolf in the ground.

"What is it Scott?" I asked as I looked at what he was looking at as well. "Oh my god." It wasn't a wolf any more, it was a human girl. "I guess we found the other half of the body."

"Oh my god." Stiles jumped.

* * *

We waited until sunrise to call Stiles' dad to tell him about the other half of the body. He had a cop car sent to the old Hale house and arrest Derek for the murder of the girl in the woods. Scott and I watched from behind a tree as Stiles walked into the cop car. I followed him to the car with Scott calling me to not follow him. I got into the other side as Stiles was talking to Derek.

"I just want to know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf but she was a different kind wasn't she?" Stiles asked. Derek didn't even make a noise. "She can actually turn herself into an actual wolf and I know her brother can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" He pointed at me.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek said. "When he shifts on the field what do you think they're going to do? I can't stop him fro playing but you can. And trust me, you want to." Stiles was pulled out of hid dad's car right after Derek spoke, leaving me and Derek alone with him staring at me. "You're starting to feel things aren't you?" He asked.

"What's happening to me?" I asked. "Is this you, did you do this to me?" I asked.

"How could I've done this to you? What's happening to you has always been happening to you. Your brother just getting bit has triggered you into noticing it, along with other things."

"Whenever I touch someone, I get this...feeling..." I started. He put his fingers through the gate separating us and I looked at them confused.

"What do you feel when you touch me?" He asked. I contemplated whether or not it was a good idea, but I felt myself giving in and reaching up to touch his fingers. When I did, she shock ran through my body again, I didn't feel any calmness, or spastic energy. I felt pain and confusion. I jumped back from him and held my fingers with my other hand. I was pulled out of the car before I could say anything. Mr. Stilinski was looking at me confused. When he touched me I felt almost the same thing I felt form Derek and jumped away from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I hugged myself. "I-I should go home.

"Do you need an escort?" He asked.

"No no I can just go with my brother. Sorry. I shouldn't have followed Stiles. Sorry I- Sorry." I rambled as I walked backwards towards the Jeep.

As Stiles was driving us back to our place, I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. I was thinking about what happened when I touched Derek. Or when I touched Mr. S, or when I touched my brother or Stiles. I zoned back into the conversation when I heard Scott yelling.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No it's like I can't breathe!" He shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Okay calm down." Stiles said as he started swerving.

"Pull over!" Scott shouted.

"Why what's happening?" Stiles asked. Scott went through Stiles' gym bag and saw that he still had the Wolfsbane.

"You kept it?" I shouted.

"Well what was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles argued.

"Stop the car!" Scott's eyes were turning yellow as Stiles halted the car immediately. I jumped out as Stiles practically fell out of the Jeep and tossed the bag into the forest.

"Okay okay! I think we're good-" He stopped talking as he looked back at the car. "Scott?" I turned around to see the Jeep empty.

"Oh my god!" I said as I saw no sign of my brother. "Where'd he go?" I asked. "The game is tonight! Where'd he go!"

"Okay calm down it's fine. We'll find him." Stiles said as he reached over to calm me.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. "Don't touch me please." I almost cried. Stiles looked confused and a little hurt.

"Why why what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing I just-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I looked up at him. "I'm fine we should go find Scott." I said as I walked around the Jeep and into the passengers seat.

* * *

_"Stiles you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." _

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls today." Stiles said into the phone.

_"Odd how?" _

"Uh... like an odd person or a dog like individual roaming the streets." He siad. I rolled my eyes, that wasn't obvious at all.

_"I'm hanging up now." _

"NO! WAIT!" Stiles shouted. But the line went dead.

"Dog like individual?" I laughed as I looked over at him. "Why don't we just slap a sign on Scott's back that says 'I'm not a werewolf' while we're at it. Stiles could you be more obvious?"

"Sorry alright. She didn't believe me anyway." He said as he took a right. "I'm gonna drop you off."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"'Cause I'm gonna go find Scott and someone's gotta tell me if he shows up at his house. And plus, y'know you've been acting really weird, like weirder than me which is bizarre." He said looking at me.

"Whatever. I'm acting like I always act." I mumbled as I looked out the window. The remainder of the car ride was silent until he pulled up at my house. I was about to get out of the car when he spoke.

"Y'know, whatever is going on with you, you can tell me. I mean, no matter how crazy you think it'll sound. I honestly don't think anything would surprise me at this point." He said. "So just, be careful alright?" He looked over at me. I didn't have to touch him to know how he was feeling, his eyes said it all. He was worried.

"Stiles." I said as I went to grab his hand, but stopped before I touched him realizing what would happen if I did. "I'm fine. Really..." I assured him. He did notice me stop reaching for him but didn't push me into telling him anything. Instead he just nodded.

"Alright. Get out of here and tell me if you hear anything from Scott. I'm tired of chasing his werewolf ass all around town." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I left the Jeep.

I was pacing around my room hesitantly as I was waiting for a call from Stiles telling me that he found my brother, or for my brother to finally show up at home. This was getting ridiculous, my brother is really pushing it by going missing almost every night. I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear my brother climb in through his window. I heard a big thump coming from his room and when I went in I saw him on the floor.

"What the hell?" I whispered. "Where the hell've you been?" He looked up at me with yellow eyes. "Put those away I'm not scared of your stupid wolf eyes. Do you know how scared I was?" Scott shook his head and groaned as he got up.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I cant control this." he told me. He slowly walked up to me and hugged me. I froze as he had his arms around me. Ignoring the shocking feeling, I wrapped my arms around him. "I didn't mean to freak you out. Hell I even freaked myself out." He laughed. I let out a small chuckle.

"I know it's hard to control. I mean, no one else knows how it feels to be a werewolf I get it." I pulled out of his grip and looked at him. "But I still think it's a mistake playing in the game tomorrow." He rolled his eyes as he stepped back and sat on his bed.

"I told you already, I can handle it."

"Says the guy who freaked out when he saw a flower." I crossed my arms. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Nat, I'm playing." He said before getting up and opening his door, giving me a sign to leave.

"Fine." I left his room and slammed my own door shut before grabbing my phone off the bed and calling Stiles. It went straight to voice mail. "Hey Stiles. I know it's late, which is probably why you're not answering, but Scott just got home. He's perfectly fine, except for the whole werewolf thing of course." I awkwardly laughed into the phone. "Anyway, he said he was still gonna play in the game tomorrow. I tried talking him out of it, but it doesn't seem like he's going to listen." I paused for a few moments before sighing. "And... You're right. I have been acting weird. I don't know what it is. Something just feels different. It might just be shock from all the stuff that's been happening lately or whatever. But I'm sorry. So yeah, I guess I'll see you at the game tomorrow, night." I hung up and tossed the phone on the bed before getting ready to go to sleep.

* * *

**[Stiles P.O.V.] **

I dragged my feet into my room at almost one in the morning and fell back onto my bed. I was out for hours trying to track down Scott. I rubbed my hands over my face as I closed my eyes. A few minutes later I checked my phone and saw that I had one missed call and one voice mail from Natasha. I instantly sat up and listened to it.

_"Hey Stiles. I know it's late, which is probably why you're not answering, but Scott just got home. He's perfectly fine, except for the whole werewolf thing of course." _

I heard her awkwardly laugh into the phone. I laughed it.

_"Anyway, he said he was still gonna play in the game tomorrow. I tried talking him out of it, but it doesn't seem like he's going to listen." _

I was a little upset about how Scott's still going to play, but then the line went quiet. At first I thought she just forgot to hang up, but then she spoke again, and it was a little shaky.

_"And... You're right. I have been acting weird. I don't know what it is. Something just feels different. It might just be shock from all the stuff that's been happening lately or whatever. But I'm sorry. So yeah, I guess I'll see you at the game tomorrow, night."_

I don't believe for a second it had anything to do with Scott. It was hard to explain, but she seemed a lot different then she did a few days ago. I mean, we stopped hanging out almost six years ago, but I still saw her. I still knew _who _she was.

* * *

**[Back to Nat's P.O.V.]**

It was the night of the game and I was sitting in the stands when I saw Allison arrive.

"Hey Natasha!" I heard her shout. I waved at her to come sit by me and she walked up the side with what I assumed was her dad.

"Hey." I hugged her as she sat down beside me.

"Hey Nat, this is my dad. Dad, this is Natasha, Scott's sister." She introduced us. I shook his hand.

"Hi Mr. Argent." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Natasha." He shouted over all the cheering. The game began and everyone started cheering louder. I was nervous at the fact that Scott was playing tonight, and by the looks of Stiles on the bench, bouncing his knee nervously, so was he.

The first part of the game was a little unbearable. No one was passing to Scott, which was clearly making him more mad. I could practically _feel _the anger radiating off of him. It made my heart beat slower every second out of anticipation for what might happen at any moment. Then the other team started to get scared of him, so they deliberately passed the team the ball. Scott got a hold of it and blew everyone away with how well he could play. He got the last goal and everyone was cheering as the ball went through the racket and into the goal. The crowd rushed the field and congratulated them. I looked for Scott, but saw him running off towards the school. Maybe it was for the best, maybe he just needed to find a place to calm down and regain control. I ran up to Stiles and hugged him.

"You won!" I shouted.

"I didn't do anything." He said.

"Oh don't pout. You're on the winning team so you contributed." I nudged his shoulder. Stiles just smiled as he shook his head. He turned around to looke at his dad. He was on the phone.

"Dad, we won!" He shouted. The sheriff put up a hand to stop him from talking. "Dad?" Stiles walked up to him concerned. "What is it?" The sheriff got off the phone and sighed.

"The results just came in from the girl found in the woods. There were animal hairs on the body, it was an animal attack." He told us. "But that's not the worst part."

"Well what's the worst part?" I asked.

"The victim was Laura Hale, Derek Hale's sister. And since we don't have any evidence associating him to the attack, we have to let him go." Mr. Stilinski told us. Stiles and I looked at each other concerned.

"Well... We should go tell Scott. I'm sure he'd like to know too. See ya dad!" Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the school to go find Scott.

"Animal hairs. That could've easily been Derek." I whispered.

"I don't think so. Laura was his sister. It makes sense if you think about it. His sister dies, he comes back to town investigating the murder." Stiles explained. WE were in the school for a while. We walked into the locker room and looked for Scott. We saw him in the showers making out with Allison. We both turned away and hid by one of the lockers. I didn't realize until now that we were still holding hands. Stiles looked at where I was looking and dropped my hand. "Sorry." He whispered. I just laughed. Allison was walking away when she saw us.

"Hey Nat, hi Stiles." She smiled.

"Hey." We both said in unison as Scott walked up to us.

"She kissed me." He was smiling like a dork.

"We saw that." Stiles was smiling the same way.

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too." Stiles hit his shoulder. "It's pretty good huh?"

"I don't know how, but I controlled it. I didn't shift." Scott explained. "I pulled it back. Maybe I _can _do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah...we'll talk later then." Stiles started walking away.

"What?" Scott asked.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found. They ID'd her to be Laura Hale, as in Derek's sister. And speaking of Derek, they released him, seeing as the cause of death was by animal, and Derek's a human." Stiles explained.

"Oh my god." Scott said.

"Yeah... oops..." Stiles scratched the back of his head.

"Derek's gonna be pissed." Scott said.

"Okay honestly, I think you guys are over thinking this right now. It's not like Derek's going to come and kill you guys in your sleep or something. He clearly needs you. I mean that's what you said he said to you in the forest." I told Scott.

"I guess you're right." Stiles said.

"Of course I'm right. So let's go home. Stiles you're my ride, so we should go. Scott, when you're done changing mom's here. She'll drive you home." I said as I hugged him. I sighed as I pulled back quickly and left the room. Stiles and I walked back to his Jeep silently. Something about it seemed awkward, and when I looked over at him he was already staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged his shoulders.

"No it's clearly something, tell me." I told him. We stopped outside his Jeep and he just looked at me.

"It just seems like you're handling all of this pretty well." He shrugged again. "I mean, your brother gets bitten by a werewolf, becomes a werewolf, tries to kill everyone, finding out about eh supernatural, and not to mention whatever the hell is going on with you. It just seems like you got a lid on all of this."

"Well did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm just freaking out and trying to cover it up?" I asked.

"No I don't think so. I think you _think_ that it's scary, but I know you can take it." He said as we got into the Jeep.

"What about you?" I asked. "There's no way you can handle all of this."

"True, but the way I see it, if there's two people trying to cope with something like this, chances are they're going to balance each other out. Look I know that sounds stupid, but okay - what I'm trying to say is, I got your back." He rambled.

"Likewise Stilinski." I said. That was the end of our conversation. He drove me home and I got back to the house before Scott did. After getting ready for bed I closed and locked my window before turning off my light and going to bed. Maybe Stiles is right, maybe I do have a lid on this. Maybe I _can _do it.


	3. Magic Bullet

**Okay, so after a bunch of nice reviews I thought it was time to finally post the third chapter. I'm sooooooo sorry for not posting it earlier, I had a crazy busy week but I know you're not interested in the bull shit excuses, it was also because I was lazy, sitting on my ass, and it felt like too much work to get off of netflix and go onto my computer. BUT! I'm here now and I'm glad I did right it, I really liked writing this one. Alright, you guys wanted it so here you go... **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

A couple of weeks went by since Scott's Lacrosse game, and we had an incident at the school. There was a werewolf attack in one of the school buses and the whole thing was practically ripped to shreds. Scott told me that Derek wasn't the one who bit him, that there was another wolf, an Alpha, which is what Derek told me that night he sneaked into my room. Speaking of Derek, it's been since then since I've seen him. I thought he'd find me somehow, that he'd tell me what's going on with me when he got out of jail, but I guess I've gotta figure it out on my own.

The next day at school I was walking to my locker when I spotted Scott at his locker with Stiles over his shoulder probably pestering him with a million and one questions about the alpha. The moment I opened my locker I heard something slam into the other side of it. I looked over and Stiles was leaning against it rubbing his shoulder.

"Heeeey." He said awkwardly.

"Hi." I laughed as I put my books away. "What do you want?"

"Scott's avoiding my questions." He sighed.

"Well maybe that's because you keep asking them...over and over and over again. Look why don't you give him some time to process all of this before you jump into it?" I asked.

"I did. I gave him all of last night. How long does it take for a person to do something like that?" He asked more to himself as he rubbed his neck.

"Stiles, what if it was you who was-" I stopped talking as I stared into the ground. I felt a searing pain in my arm, and heard heavy, ragged breathing.

"Nat? Hello?" I looked back up at Stiles as I realized I zoned out. "You okay?"

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Oh c'mon not you too. When did you get bit?" He whined.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "The breathing." He still didn't know what I was talking about. I started to scratch my arm, it felt like it was on fire.

"What's going on?" He asked. I rubbed at my arm as I closed my locker and walked towards the sound. "Nat!" I heard Stiles call me, but I just kept walking. I followed the sound around the halls, there were too many people, I couldn't see where it was coming from. But then I found it. In the corner of the hall, right beside a classroom door, was Derek leaning against the wall, gripping his arm. He looked like he was focussing on something but when I walked up to him he snapped out of it.

"What happened?" I asked. His hands were covered in blood as he rolled up his sleeve. There was a nasty gun shot wound on his arm, in the same spot I had been scratching on my arm. "That's...that's impossible." I backed away.

"Get me to Scott." He said in a whisper as he looked up at me with flickering blue eyes.

"Right." I shook my head. "You need to get to Scott okay c'mon." I slung his arm around my neck and helped him out of the school. It was the end of the day and there were a lot of people around, but I couldn't see Scott. I _did _see Stiles getting into his Jeep. "Stiles!" I shouted as I stopped in front of his car. A bunch of people started to honk as Derek fell to the ground.

"What the hell, what are you doing here?" Scott asked as he ran over to us.

"Scott there's something wrong with him. I-I-I don't know, he was just in pain and needed to talk to you." I said in a panic. Stiles got out of his Jeep and walked over to us.

"He's not looking so good." Stiles added.

"I was shot." Derek panted. "It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No you idiot." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so that's what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours..." Scott said to himself.

"Who said?" Derek asked.

"The woman who shot you." Scott explained. "I saw her last night." Derek started to wince and his eyes kept changing colours like they did when I saw him in the school. "Stop that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't." Derek said.

"Here, we need to get him out of here." I helped lift him up and carried him to the Jeep.

"Hey hey no, c'mon, not in there." Stiles complained.

"Where the hell should I put him then Stilinski?" I shouted as Scott helped me and closed the door.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet she used." Derek told Scott.

"How the hell would I find that out?" He asked.

"Because she's an Argent." Derek explained.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you need me." Derek told him slowly. I got in the back as Scott went to talk to Allison.

"Drive Stiles, we need to get him out of here." I told him.

"Ok no one tells me what to do when I'm in this car let me make that very clear-"

"DRIVE!" Derek and I both shouted.

"Ugh, I hate you for this SO much." Stiles started the car and drove off.

* * *

We drove for a solid twenty minutes in silence, just going straight, not asking any more questions, when Stiles tried to call my brother. I took the phone from his hands and did it for him.

"Hey what're you-"

"Eye's on the road Stilinski." I said hanging up and redialling. It went straight to voice mail again. "He's not answering, he's probably too busy with Allison." I rolled my eyes. Stiles looked at me through the rear view mirror and sighed.

"Hey try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" He said to Derek.

"Could you give him a break, he's dying!" I snapped.

"No I can't, and why do you even care?" He asked defensively.

"I don't, I'm just saying, maybe you should be a little nicer to the werewolf sitting in your car." I argued.

"Would you both just shut up! You sound like an old married couple." Derek complained. "This werewolf has heard just about enough." Stiles and I both sat back without another word.

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're almost there." Stiles mentioned.

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house."

"No, you can't take me there." Derek told him.

"We can't take you to your own house?" I asked.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek explained. Stiles pulled the car over and turned it off.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet?" Stiles asked. "Are you dying?" He raised his voice.

"Not yet, I have a last resort." Derek said, trying to stay awake. I didn't really want to be a part of this conversation, but I was curious.

"What's your last resort?" I asked. Derek pulled up his sleeve and showed us the gun shot wound, I almost threw up just looking at it. "Oh my god, that looks really bad..." I winced.

"Oh god, what is that, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles told him.

"Start the car now." Derek said calmly.

"Okay I don't think you're in any position to be barking orders with the way you look right now. In fact, if I wanted, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass onto the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" Stiles said. It went quiet in the car for a moment before Derek slowly began to talk again.

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth." Stiles gave in and started the car again.

We were driving around town for a couple of hours now, I was still trying to call Scott but he wasn't answering.

"C'mon Scotty, answer your damn phone!" I said, finally getting aggravated. I could still feel the pain in my arm, and the heavy breathing in my head.

"Nat it's fine, just leave it alone for now. We'll try back in an hour. We need to get gas anyway." He said, taking the phone from my hands. I silently agreed as we pulled up to the gas station and Stiles got out of the Jeep. I took this moment to look over at Derek who wasn't exactly looking so good at the moment.

"Derek?" I asked quietly. He groaned back. "Hey, um I don't know if now is a good time but-"

"It's not." He cut me off.

"Look, I know how you must be feeling, but the other night you said something was different about me, that I-"

"And you've finally figured it out?" He asked.

"Well...no, not exactly." I said, rubbing my arm. "Okay, how is it that I feel the pain in my arm?" I asked shaking my head. When I didn't get a reply I let out a long sigh and sat back in the seat. "How is it when I touch someone I can feel exactly what they're feeling? I can feel their pain, their agony, their sadness...at least that's what I think I'm feeling. It's too much to bear." I said, still not getting a response. "Derek?" I asked as I looked over at him. He was awake, he just seemed like he was tuning me out. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I got out of the Jeep and walked towards the convenience store.

"Where're you going?" Stiles asked.

"I'm getting a snack." I spoke sternly as I walked away.

"Get me a twix." Is all he said as I opened the door. I walked right up to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I walked up to the man at the counter and put it down. The guy was watching the TV, I had to clear my throat to get his attention.

"Oh sorry, I was a bit distracted." He laughed sheepishly.

"It's fine." I mumbled. I grabbed a twix and put it on the counter as well.

"This it?" He asked, I nodded. I looked over at the TV. They were talking about the local animal attacks. "It's strange huh? All these animal attacks happening so close together."

"What, you think it's something else?" I asked, making conversation. He shrugged. "Sounds a bit like a serial killing."

"That's what I kind of thought. I'm Aaron." He smiled.

"Nat- Natasha." I gave a weak smile back.

"Well Natasha, it seems like you and I are the only ones who seems to know what's really going on in this town. That'll be $4.97." He leaned against the counter smirking. It was clear Aaron was trying to flirt with her. She snickered and paid him.

"Believe me, you have _no _idea." I said as I left the store. I walked out to see Stiles staring back into the store. "Almost ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah- uh who's he?" He asked, nodding towards the store.

"Him? That's Aaron." I said as I opened my bottle and took a drink. I leaned against the car as he kept staring into the store. "Stiles... Stiles...Stiiiiiiilessssss." I kept repeating.

"What?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"You okay?" I asked, smirking a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine- wait no I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No. I asked for a twix Nat." He sighed. I laughed as I tossed him his chocolate.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as he ripped it open. It was quiet for a few passing moments, it was getting dark now and Scott still hasn't called us back. "Well this is fun huh?"

"How so?" He asked with his mouth full.

"You, me, a dying Derek with no word from Scott about how to fix it." I smiled.

"He'll call." Stiles assured me.

"You know that do you? Fantastic." I said sarcastically, kind of getting annoyed at our whole situation.

"You okay?" He asked slowly, repeating my question from moments earlier.

"I'm fine." I said as I smiled at him. "Just tired that's all." By the look he was giving me, he knew I was lying to him, I would tell him the truth if I only knew what was going on myself. "We better get going."

* * *

We were on the road for a bit longer until Stiles' phone rang.

"It's him, Stiles answer it! ANSWER IT!" I shouted.

"God would you shut up!" Derek complained.

"Okay calm down." Stiles said to the both of us as he answered it. "Dude where are you, we've been trying to call you for hours!"

_"I know sorry! Allison's aunt invited me to dinner and I couldn't get out of it!"_ Scott said on the other line.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked.

_"I don't know, take him somewhere, anywhere!" _He said.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles sighed. Derek and I turned our attention to Stiles, did he really just say that?

_"Like what?"_

"Like death." Stiles said.

_"Okay fine, just take him to the animal clinic." _Scott said.

"What about your boss?" He asked.

_"He's gone by now, there's a spare key behind the dumpster." _Stiles listened as he groaned.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles handed the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked.

_"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This place is like the freakin' wal-mart of guns." _

"Look if you don't find it, then I'm dead alright."

_"I'm actually starting to think that would be a good thing." _Scott argued.

"Look, if you want to stay alive and away from the Alpha, then you need me. Find the bullet." With that Derek hung up the phone and tossed it to Stiles.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Scott's gonna meet us at the animal clinic." Stiles said as he started the car.

"That's a great idea, we should've gone there in the first place." I said as he started speeding down the empty, dark road.

We got to the clinic in all but twenty minutes, and I ran to the dumpster as Stiles helped Derek out of the car. I grabbed the key and opened the back door.

"C'mon, we gotta get him in here before people see him." I whispered.

"I'm trying, he's heavy Nat!" Stiles said angrily. I rolled my eyes as they passed me. I could hear dogs barking from inside the clinic. I guess it had to do with the unfamiliar dog-like individual they could smell. I helped him put Derek down on the ground, on a pile of dog food as he got a text.

"Does Nordaglu Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked.

"It's a rare form of wolsbane." Derek groaned. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm gonna die without it."

"He's not looking so good Stiles, we should get him into the operating room." I said as I walked back over to Derek, as soon as I tried to lift him up I started feeling light headed.

"Whoa, Nat, easy." Stiles ran towards me.

"She'll be fine, it's psychological. You have to help me in there, there's no way she'll be able to help." Derek told Stiles.

"No no, I'm fine." I tried to convince him.

"Psychological? What- hold on- do you know what's happening to her?" Stiles asked.

"There's nothing happening to me Stiles I' fine." I groaned.

"No, you're not fine. And don't lie to me _again _and tell me that you are." He turned to look at me sternly. "Now what's going on with Natasha." Stiles turned back and looked at Derek. It didn't seem like Derek was going to answer, but after a second of heavy breathing he swallowed and looked up at me.

"She's an Empath." He said quickly. "She can feel the emotional and physical state of the people around her." Stiles turned to look at me again, this time with his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"What? Don't look at me like that! You think I knew?" I asked, backing away. "I don't know what the _hell _is going on Stiles!" I shouted.

"Nat, calm down." He said, his voice not even shaking. He was about to say something when Derek began to calf sporadically. "We need to get him in the other room you're right." Stiles lifted his arm over his shoulder and helped Derek up. I opened the door for him and they almost fell into the room. "Okay okay, c'mon." He said as He let go of Derek. He took off his shirt and leaned against the operating table.

"Oh my god, that looks pretty bad." I said in shock. There was black blood coming out of Derek's arm, where the gunshot wound was. His veins you could see were turning black, and his face pale.

"No, you know that really doesn't look like anything a good night sleep can't fix." Stiles shrugged.

"If the infection reaches my heart, It'll kill me." Derek panted.

"Okay, we n-need to do something, and fast." I stuttered, absent mindedly rubbing my arm again.

"Not yet, but if Scott doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort." Derek said as he was going through drawers.

"Which is what?" Stiles asked.

"You're going to cut off my arm." He said while he pulled out a saw.

"You hear that Nat, you're gonna cut off his arm." Stiles said turning to look at me.

"_I'm _not going to do it. I can hardly stand up when I get close to him. You're going to have to do it." I folded my arms, trying not to rub at them again. Derek began tying a band to his arm.

"Oh my god, what if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked.

"It'll heal if it works." He told him.

"_If _it works?" I repeated. "There's a chance that it won't work?"

"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said.

"Why not?"

"Because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked.

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles shouted.

"Look, we don't really have a well rounded alternative right now Stiles, and this is the only thing we can do to keep him from dying." I tried to explain. "Well the only thing that we know of."

"Fine _fine _okay I'll do it." Stiles said, but Derek was leaning over the counter. "What are you doing?" He asked. Derek threw up a lot of black blood onto the ground.

"That's disgusting." I winced.

"Holy god what the hell is that?" Stiles almost cried.

"My body trying to heal its self. We have to do this now." Derek told us.

"Ugh, I feel sick." I said, holding my stomach.

"No no no no no, don't puke, please don't puke." Stiles begged. "I don't think I can do this."

"JUST DO IT." We both shouted at Stiles.

"Okay okay okay." He repeated to calm himself down. He grabbed the saw and started it up. "Alright, here we go!"

"Stiles?" We heard someone call from the front of the store.

"Scott?" Stiles called back. Scott came around the corner. "Oh thank god."

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked.

"You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles let out a breath and put the saw down.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott grabbed the bullet from his pocket and gave it to Derek.

"What are you supposed to do with it?" I asked.

"I-I'm gon..." Derek passed out and the bullet fell to the ground.

"Shit, Scott, grab it!" I shouted. Scott went after the bullet and Stiles and I went for Derek collapsing onto the ground. "Derek, wake up!" I said as I hit his face. "C'mon wake up!"

"Scott we need the bullet!" Stiles called to his best friend.

"Working on it!" Scott shouted.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles told said to me.

"I know I can see that!" I said back.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott shouted.

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles said to Derek before he punched him. Derek woke up instantly and sat up.

"Give it to me." Derek mumbled. Scott tossed me the bullet and I handed it to Derek when he stood up. He opened the bullet with his teeth and pried out some kind of dust from inside it. He lit it on fire and sparks came flying out of it. The smoke turned blue and Derek poured the dust into his hand and quickly put it on his wound and started to scream.

"Oh my god!" I cried just as loud and gripped my arm.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah yeah, she's fine." Stiles assured my brother. A few moments later, Derek's gunshot wound disappeared and we both seemed to calm down.

"Is it over?" I asked as Scott and Stiles helped me up.

"That was awesome!" Stiles said excited. I punched his shoulder.

"No that was _not _awesome!" I said angrily.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Except for the Agonizing pain!" Derek said sarcastically.

"I guess the use of sarcasm is a sign of good health." Stiles said.

"Good... Now can someone tell me what the hell just happened to my sister?" Scott shouted. Derek and Stiles looked at each other, then at me.

"Your sister has the ability to feel what others are feeling, she's an Empath." Derek explained.

"How did this happen?" Scott asked, turning to me.

"She was born like that, she just didn't realize she had the gift until the night you got bit. I guess it triggered her into being aware of it." Derek told Scott. "It's extremely rare, I've only ever met one other before. With the right training she could-"

"No, we helped you, so you have to leave us alone now alright!" Scott cut him off. "And if you don't I'm going to go back to Allison's dad a-and I'm g-gonna tell him everything-"

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek cut him off.

"Yeah why not?" He asked. "They're a lot freaking nicer then you are."

"Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek told him. "Follow me."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. Derek grabbed his shirt and left the clinic, Scott followed him, leaving me and Stiles in the was bout to say something when I stopped him.

"I know what you're gonna ask, no Stiles, I'm not fine. In fact I don't know if what I'm feeling is even what _I'm _feeling." I said as I looked at the ground. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah of course." He said as he slung his arm around my shoulder and we left the clinic.

* * *

The ride home was quiet, minus the sniffles coming from me trying to keep myself from crying. I could see Stiles looking over at me every few minutes to see how I was doing. When we pulled up at my house I stayed in the car and just stared out the window.

"Nat, don't think about it too much." He said quietly.

"I'm not I just- How- I don't know how this is going to affect me Stiles. I can feel everything anyone feels when I touch them. I don't know if I'll ever be able to control it." I mumbled the last part. Stiles reached out and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly.

"Do you feel that?" He asked. I felt the warmth from his hand go up my arm and down my spine. I felt instantly calm. I nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled. I let go of his hand and got out of the car. "See you tomorrow Stiles." I said as I closed the door. He smiled and saluted me as I walked off.

"See you tomorrow." He said to himself.

When I got home, it was dead quiet. I don't think Scott was home yet, but I knew my mom was asleep, her hospital shoes were sitting by the door. I went upstairs to my room and got ready for bed. I walked into the bathroom and tied my chestnut brown hair into a pony tail and washed my face. When I came out, Derek was standing beside my bed. I wasn't surprised when I saw him, I was actually kind of hoping he'd come. I had a million and one questions to ask him, but with him standing there, I couldn't even think of one.

"Hi." Was all he said as he awkwardly stood there. He looked so out of place in my room. I looked down at my desk and saw my pile of medical magazines out of order and all over the place.

"Were you going threw my stuff?" I asked.

"No I-" He looked down and pointed at the magazines. "-Yeah." He said honestly. I walked over to my desk and fixed them. "You want to be a doctor?" He asked.

"Yeah, wanted to be." I mumbled.

"Wanted, not any more?" he asked.

"I don't know, things seem like they're progressing in a way I never expected them to." I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I just came to say thanks for today, you seemed to keep that kid in line." He said, I could feel that he was really out of place here.

"That kid's_ name_ is Stiles." I corrected him. "And you're welcome." I watched as he looked around my room. "Anything else?"

"Well I also wanted to make sure you were okay." He said.

"I'm doing alight." I shrugged.

"Really? After everything I told you, you're fine? Okay with it?" He asked, not believing me a bit.

"Yeah."

"You know I can tell when you're lying." He sighed.

"And you know I can tell how you're feeling." I smiled. "Sit down or something, you look like you're going to spontaneously combust." Derek looked at me weird before dropping his shoulders and sitting down on the end of my bed.

"I can help teach you to control your gift. So that you're not always overwhelmed with it." He said. "I've seen the way you've been struggling with it, give me a chance and I can help you."

"What's in it for you?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't a friend help a friend?"

"We're friends now?" I asked.

"I'd like to be." He half smiled. It seemed a little weird for Derek to be offering me something like this without any person benefit.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. He looked down at the carpet as he gripped the side of my bed.

"The person I knew who had your gift, we were close friends. Until he died." He explained.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "How did he die?" I asked.

"He went crazy, started hearing things, seeing things that weren't actually there. He became dangerous. One night I was with him, he begged me to put him out of his misery. He said he couldn't tell the difference between what _he _was feeling or what other people were. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." He told me. "I want to help you control it. I don't want what happened to him to happen to you." We were interrupted by the sound of Scott coming home. The door slammed shut from downstairs.

"You should probably go." I told him. "No doubt that Scott will be able to smell you here." Derek got up and walked towards the window.

"Just think about my offer. Let me know if it starts to feel like too much." With that he jumped out of my window and into the night. I shut it and closed my blinds. I turned off my light and fell back in my bed. What the _hell_ am I going to do?


	4. The Tell

**OKAY! Motivation is pumping through my veins so I'm ready to post the 4th chapter! This chapter is based off "The Tell" but it's more of Nat figuring out her empath ability. And I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to make Derek and Nat's relationship progress, but just to make it clear, THEY'RE NOT GETTING TOGETHER. I know it may seem like they will, but please remember this is a Stiles/Oc. This was a longer chapter, almost 6,000 words! But I think it was worth it. Don't forget to review! I'm thinking of doing a thing where I answer your reviews before the chapter now. So if you have any questions or just want to say something, let me know! Hope you guys like this, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I was rudely woken up at about one in the morning, when Lydia called me and told me to meet her at the video store. When I went down there I saw a shattered window, Lydia's car, an ambulance, and the Sheriff's car with the flashing lights on just pulling up. I ran over to where Lydia was sitting in the ambulance.

"Lydia!" I shouted as the cop wouldn't let me pass.

"It's fine, I called her!" Lydia told the police man. He reluctantly let me pass and as soon as I got close to her she wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you alright? What happened? Oh my gosh you look terrified." I said as I looked her up and down. She had a blanket wrapped around her and her face was stained in tears.

"I can't tell you here, I'll tell you when we get back to my place. I-I don't know. I panicked and you were the first person I thought of so I called you." Lydia said quickly.

"Okay just breathe." I said as I breathed with her, taking a couple of deep breaths in and out along with her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she hugged me. Don't get me wrong, I was just as freaked out as she was feeling, but right now she needed a friend, and that's just what I intended to be.

"We should leave, I'll take you home. Jackson seems like he should stay a bit longer." I said as I wrapped an arm around her and turned around. The moment we started walking away I heard footsteps running towards us.

"Hey, are you alright?" Stiles asked Lydia. He's always had a big crush on her. I rolled my eyes.

"She's fine, I'm taking her home." I said as I turned back around and headed to my mom's car. As we walked I looked up to the roof of the video store just in time to see my brother and Derek walk away.

When we got to Lydia's house, I pushed open her bedroom door and got her onto her bed. She didn't say a thing to me the whole ride home.

"Lyd?" I asked as I kneeled down to look at her. "I'm gonna go-"

"No." She grabbed my arm. "Please stay." She asked almost crying.

"But there's school tomorrow." I groaned. "I'm gonna be dead tomorrow if I stay here."

"Its eye's were red, dark red, like the colour of blood." She said.

"What?"

"And its fur was like getting lost in the woods at night, cold and pitch black." She said as she cried.

"Lyd calm down, you're safe now I _swear _whatever it was it won't hurt you okay?" I assured her with a smile. "I really have to go." I said as I got up and locked her window. Before I left her room, I looked back at her, she seemed a little better, but still terrified. "Stay home tomorrow okay?"

"I can't, it's Allison's birthday." She told me. "I put a surprise in her locker and I want to be there when she opens it."

"I'll tell you how she reacts, you're in no shape to be going out anywhere any time soon." I said as I closed her door. I walked down her stairs and locked the door behind me with the key she gave me a few months ago. I got back in my mom's car and was about to start it up when I saw Derek sitting in the back seat through the mirror.

"Jesus!" I almost had a heart attack. "What the _hell_?" I asked as I turned around to look at him.

"Why were you out there tonight?" He asked.

"Lydia called me, what do you think?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "It was the Alpha, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." He said as he got out of the car and into the passengers seat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Did you feel anything tonight? Do you know what happened?" He asked, I just sat back and stared at him. "Any visions? Feelings?" He asked.

"No. Just Lydia, she was panicking and that's all I could feel." I said as I started the car. "Why, was I supposed to see something?"

"We're going to have to go back there tomorrow and check it out when nobody is around. If something happened there you'd be able to feel it, more so if there is no one else around to distract you." He told me.

"I can't tomorrow, I've have a parent teacher conference." I told him, he sighed.

"You and your brother are stubborn."

"He told you the same thing?" I smiled when he didn't respond. "Well we're McCall's after all."

"We need to check it out, if we wait too long you might not be able to pick anything up."

"I _can't _I told you already." I said as I continued driving.

"Skip the conference, your brother's going and by the looks of your grades, you're doing fine enough to skip it." He said as he looked out the window. The car went quiet for a bit before I cleared my throat.

"So do I have to drop you off or are you walking the rest of the way?" I asked as I stopped outside the woods. He looked over at me as if to ask me if I was kidding. I raised an eyebrow and we sat there for a moment before he gave up and got out of the car.

"You really know how to show a guy a good time don't you." He mumbled as he slammed the door.

"Good night!" I smiled out the window sarcastically before I drove off.

* * *

The next day, my mom let me use the car to get to school, after I told her about what happened last night, she said the car would be a "safer" way to get to school. So I drove Scott as well. But once I got to class, Scott wasn't anywhere to be seen. I only saw Stiles aggressively highlighting his textbook. I took a seat next Danny, in front of Stiles as Mr. Harris started talking, it was almost halfway through class and Scott still wasn't here, and now that I thought of it, neither was Allison.

"Oh and just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight, students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be more then enough punishment." Mr. Harris spoke. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He asked the class. "Natasha?"

"Yes?" I turned to look at him.

"Where's your brother? Is he sick?" He asked. I didn't know what to say, opening my mouth a couple of times before finally saying something.

"Yeah, he's at home, sleeping." I lied. I wasn't the best liar to be honest. "He's been puking all night. Like excessively up-chucking every twenty minutes. It's brutal." I sighed. "Not pretty at all." I winced as I looked at Stiles, he just shook his head.

"Well then, let's hope he's feeling better by tonight." He told me. Just then, Jackson came into the class. I thanked god, Mr. Harris walked towards Jackson and started talking to him. I turned back around in my seat and heard Danny chuckling.

"Shut up." I nudged him.

"Everybody start reading chapter nine. And Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, it's chemistry not a colouring book." Mr. Harris said from the front of the class. I opened my book and started reading.

"Hey, Danny can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked from behind us.

"No." he told him.

"Stiles, read." I whispered.

"Well I'm going to anyway. Did Lydia show up in your home room today?" Stiles asked.

"No." Danny said back.

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles I swear to god, shut up before you get us all into trouble." I whispered angrily.

"The answer is still no." Danny sighed.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asked.

"He wouldn't tell me." Danny said, I turned to look at Danny.

"What? But you're his best friend." I said.

"One more question." Stiles said again.

"What?" Danny said louder, getting aggravated.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked. We both stopped reading and I turned to look at Stiles.

"What the hell?" I mouthed to Stiles who fell off his stool and got up to fix it.

After class I left the room in a hurry to go see if I could find my brother or Allison, but turning the corner I bumped into someone and dropped my books.

"God! You're everywhere!" I said as Stiles smiled.

"Sorry. Have you seen Scott?" He asked.

"No, have you seen Allison?" I asked as I picked up my books.

"No." He said, helping me. I went to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "You alright, you seem a little jumpy." He asked.

"Yeah, just wondering where my brother is that's all." I told him.

"Have you seen Lydia?" He asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What?" He asked, sounding offended.

"Nothing! You just can't go a day without trying to follow her around like a dog." I told him.

"I just want to make sure she's okay." He said.

"Of course you do. Look, she's fine, I brought her home last night and told her to stay home today." I explained.

"Great, did she tell you anything?" He asked. I paused for a moment before talking.

"Why do you care? It's not like we need to get involved Stiles." I told him.

"She told you something." He assumed.

"No! She didn't!" I said in a higher pitched voice.

"Oh my god she did! What did she tell you?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Trust me, it didn't seem like she saw anything." I tried to assure him. He nodded and walked around me. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To go ask Lydia myself, seeing as you and Scott don't seem like much of a help." He said, sounding a little angry.

"Really? You're going to go running off to Lydia's house and ask her about the traumatic experience she's trying to forget? Because that seems smart." I said sarcastically. "Stiles!" I shouted, turning him around. "She's _fine!_" I assured him.

"I need to make sure." He said.

"Oh my god, fine, have fun. But don't come crying to me when she turns you down _again_." I said as I walked off. I left the school and called my brother, it went straight to voice mail. "Scott, you better pick up, or at least turn your phone on!" I shouted into the phone. "Harris thinks you're home sick, but I don't know what you're going to do about your other classes. And you've gotta go to the conference tonight, mom's expecting you to be there. And I swear to god if you get Allison hurt I'll skin you myself, she's a nice girl and she's beginning to grow on me." I paused for a second. "Oh and the way if you didn't already know this is your sister." I said quickly before hanging up and heading towards the car. I decided to drive to Derek's house. When I got there, I saw a car that I didn't know parked outside. Then someone ran at my window. I almost had a heart attack when I saw Derek, I rolled down my window.

"We need to get out of here." He said as he was catching his breath.

"What? Sure okay get in." I said as I unlocked the door quickly. He got into the car and I drove off in the opposite direction. "What's going on?" I asked, panicking.

"Calm down." He said. "We need to find a place to talk."

"I know a place." I said as I turned right. I kept driving until we got to my house. I got out of the car and Derek hesitated before coming in. "Relax, no one's home. My mom's at the hospital until tonight. If it makes you feel better you can always climb through a window if the door is too threatening." I smiled sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as he came in. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. "So do I wanna know why you don't have a shirt on?" I asked.

"I was interrupted by the Argent's ambushing my house." he said, looking around.

"You can borrow one of Scott's shirts." I said before walking upstairs and grabbing one for him. When I came back down, Derek was looking at the pictures we had hanging on the wall. I tossed the shirt to him and he caught it. "What were they doing at your house?" I asked.

"They wanted to know who the Alpha was." He explained.

"But you didn't know..." I finished for him.

"No, I don't." He turned to look at me. "So we need to find out. Why were you at my house?"

"I thought maybe it would be a good time for you to teach me how to control this thing." I said.

"I can teach you to control your ability, but I can't teach you to stop feeling things. The anger you have right now, it's yours not someone else's." he explained.

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are. The question is with who though." He leaned against the wall.

"No one." I shrugged.

"Is it your brother?" He asked. "No it's not your brother... his friend, the twitchy one."

"His _name _is _Stiles_." I told him for what felt like the hundredth time, then realizing what he just did. "Clever." I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I know." He said, being cocky. "What, did you see him kiss another girl?"He asked.

"Okay I'm not talking about this with you, alright! It's not like that!" I snapped. He was quiet before raising an eyebrow.

"Look, if you want to control this thing then you're going to have to ignore the things that make you tick. You need to take a breath and clear your mind." He said. "Do it." I closed my eyes and tried to relax. "Once your mind is clear, you need to find something to focus on, to make it your anchor."

"What is it supposed to be?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Anything that you can focus on without losing control in your emotions." He specified. "Have something?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Latch onto it, because without that, you'll lose control. Whenever you start to feel like you're losing control, you need to think about your anchor. When you need to focus in on something and _feel something, _that's when you need to clear your mind completely. You'll need to try it a few times on your own without anyone around so you can get a hang of it. Then you'll eventually be able to do it in a crowd of people no problem." He explained.

"Alright." I said as I took a breath. "Wait."

"What?"

"It was your sister. That's why you're here." I said opening my eyes and looking up at him, I didn't realize that he walked towards me, there was only a foot of space between us. "When she died you came back. Now you want to know who killed her. You thought it was the hunters who did it, but one of them, a blonde one said that they didn't kill her, they were telling the truth. I can see it, everything. When they came into your house." When he didn't say anything, I felt like I may have crossed a line. "I'm so sorry."

"No, this is good. It's progress." He told me. "We should go to the video store." He turned and walked through the door. I let out the breath I was holding and followed behind him. We took my mom's car to the video store. There was police tape around the whole thing, but no police cars.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I stood beside him, staring at the store.

"You're going to go in there-"

"Alone?" I asked as if he was crazy.

"Yes alone. If I come with you it could distract you from feeling what's actually there, you need to practice on your own remember?" He told me.

"Right, okay." I nodded.

"You're going to go in there, it may take a while but I'm sure you can do it. Look around, touch things, imagine yourself as someone who was there last night. See what they saw." He explained. "I'll be in the car, keep your phone on you. I'll let you know if anyone is heading your way." He said. "Remember to stay calm. Clear your head." He walked back towards the car as I still stood looking at the video store.

"Clear me head..." I said as I walked towards the broken window, and through it. I stepped on broken glass and could hear it crunching as I walked further inside. My phone started vibrating as I was walking. I took it out and it was Sties calling me. I rolled my eyes and sent it straight to voice mail before I kept walking inside. There were shelves knocked over, and a ladder that seemed like it was pushed over. I slowly walked over to the shelves and slid my hand slowly over them. I heard panicking and my heartbeat increased.

"Something happened here." I whispered to myself. I walked over to the ladder and saw a broken light bulb on the ground. When I bent down and touched it, the room changed. I could see the lights flickering on and off. Through the windows I could see that it was dark out. I turned around to see a man on the ground with his neck covered in scratch marks. I heard a growl from behind me and slowly turned around. I saw a big wolf, dark as the night, with eyes as red as blood. It was the same colour Lydia told me about the other night. It slowly came towards me and I backed away. I turned and ran out of the store. When I did I fell to the ground. I noticed it wasn't dark outside like it looked like it was from the inside of the store, but it was around dusk. I sat on the ground catching my breath. There was no wolf coming after me.

"Natasha." Derek said, snapping me out of what just happened. He ran out of the car and helped me up. "What did you see?"

"I-it was like I was there, last night in the store. I saw a man, his throat was slashed, and there was a wolf. A really _big_ wolf. Probably the Alpha. He's the one who attacked the man at the store. He caused everything to happen last night. Jackson saw it, and so did Lydia." I said in between breaths. "Why is it dark out?"

"You were in there for hours. I tried calling you but you weren't answering." He told me. "You had a vision, that's good. That means you were able to clear your mind. It's working." He assured me.

"It felt so real."

"It was supposed to, you're an Empath." He said. I brushed the rubble from my pants and tied my hair back into a pony tail.

"That was really cool." I admitted as we walked to the car, he laughed.

"You're handling all of this better then Scott is." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. "To be honest sometimes I kind of wish you were the one who got bit."

"What, why?"

"You'd be easier to train." He looked at me.

"Ouch, don't tell him that he'd just get angry." I laughed. I put my hands into the pockets of my jacket to mimic his position. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Whatever we want." He said. "Unless you wanna go to that conference thing." My phone vibrated after he spoke, I took it out and checked it out. I had five missed calls from Stiles, two from my mom and Scott, and four texts from Stiles asking where I was. "Who is it?"

"No one." I said as I put my phone away. "Let's go do something." I said as we got in the car.

* * *

We grabbed some take out and spent about an hour or so in my room with Derek telling me more about what I could do. It was pretty cool I had to admit, especially when I gained total control of what I could do.

"So I'll be able to touch someone and have a vision, just like that?" I asked, sitting up on my bed He was sitting on the ground beside my door, finishing off the Chinese food I bought.

"Yeah, it's simple enough. You just have to keep your mind clear, and have a good enough anchor." He told me. It was quiet for a moment.

"This is really weird." I admitted.

"What?"

"A few weeks ago I thought you were the bad guy." I snickered.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He asked.

"I can feel it." I replied as I got up and walked towards my desk and took out my pony tail.

"Really?" He asked, his voice coming from right behind me. "And what do you feel now?" For a moment, I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to see how close he was to me, and I didn't want to look up and see his smoky brown eyes pouring into mine, but I did. When I turned around, he was even closer then I thought he was. My heart was beating a million miles an hour and his face just kept coming closer, and I was letting him. Why was I letting him? "Tell me." He whispered against my lips.

"No no no no no." I repeated as I ducked under his arm and backed away. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked.

"You know what, that! Stop doing that that's you not me!" I explained, now standing on the other side of the room. We were interrupted by my phone ringing again.

"You should get that." He said. "You've been ignoring it all day." I walked towards my bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Where the hell are you? I've been trying to reach you for hours." _My mom asked.

"I know. I've been busy sorry."

_"Doing what? What could be more important then your education?" _She asked.

"Well Scott's been AWOL all day so Deaton needed a hand with some stuff." I lied.

_"You need to get down here. I need at least one of my kids to show up to this thing." _

"Okay, I'm on my way." I said before I hung up. "We've gotta go." I told Derek.

* * *

While we were in the car it was silent. I kept thinking about what happened in my room, and I felt awkward. He clearly could tell because he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It was a test Natasha." He said.

"What?" I almost stopped the car.

"It was a test, you knew it wasn't you. That was impressive especially for your first day." he explained. I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god. Because that would've been awkward."

"What, you don't find me attractive?" He asked.

"Shut up Hale." I said as I pulled into the parking lot of the school. As I pulled in I saw Scott in Allison's car. "I knew it. He was with her all day."

"Scott?"

"Yeah, he wasn't answering his phone. It's Allison's birthday so I guess they skipped school and did something to celebrate." I parked the car and got out with Derek not far behind. I saw Scott ducking in the passengers seat when he saw our mom come out of the school. "Oh shit." I said as I turned around.

"Stop right there!" My mom shouted. I could hear the click of her heals as she walked towards me. "Where have you been? I called the animal clinic, Deaton said he hasn't seen you all day. What's going on with you and your brother?" She asked. "Who's he?" She looked at Derek. "Honey, if you're getting mixed up in things that you're not sure you can tell me-" She said a bit calmer.

"Mom relax, no he just needed a ride. He's Danny's older brother." I lied to her again. Scott came towards us from Allison's car.

"Hey mom." He said, standing beside me.

"Where exactly have _you _been?" She asked.

"Nowhere mom." He said, trying to calm her down.

"Nowhere meaning not at school. I am _furious._ You are both grounded, for the rest of your lives. Grounded, do you hear me?" She went on.

"I'm sorry Mrs. McCall, it's my fault, it was my birthday and we were-" Allison began as she stood beside Scott.

"No it wasn't your fault." Scott said. We were interrupted by a scream coming from the parking lot. I turned around and noticed first that Derek wasn't there anymore, and that people were running around and getting into their cars.

"What's going on?" I said. I followed Scott around the parking lot. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said.

"Do you smell anything?" I asked.

"No, well- sort of. I don't know what it is." He said. A scream came from the other side of the lot. We ran over there just in time to hear a gunshot. Mr. Stilinski was on the ground, and a mountain lion was shot dead on the pavement. Allison's dad shot it. I ran over to the Sheriff to see what happened.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, it's not that bad." He told me. My mom came running up beside me and checked out his leg.

"You may have broken something Sheriff. We should get him to the hospital and check it out." She said.

"No really, I'm fine Melissa." He assured her.

"Heard that before." She said, helping him up. "Natasha." My mom called me. "Make sure you and Scott get in touch with Stiles and let him know what happened, and then get your butt's home because you're still grounded." I nodded and got back to the car.

* * *

Scott got a ride home from Allison, so I told him I'd stop by Stiles' house and tell him what happened. I knocked on the door and it took a while before Stiles answered.

"Uh, hey." He said, surprised to see me. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" I asked. He just shrugged and opened the door wider and let me in.

"You can take off your jacket y'know." He said.

"It's fine, I'm not staying long." I told him. "I wanted to come over and apologize. I was acting pretty awful this morning. I don't know, I'd like to say it was the whole 'Empath' thing but..." I trailed off.

"No yeah, I'm sorry too. I don't know, you were kind of right." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I went over to Lydia's, she was high on meds and stuff. She was acting really weird, told me to stay." He said.

"What's the problem?"

"She called me Jackson." He said kind of disappointed.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I found some stuff out though. She had this video on her phone and I think it was the Alpha. It was like this big black wolf-man hybrid. And it's eyes were-"

"Glowing red, yes I know." I said.

"You know?" He asked.

"Yeah, I went to the video store today, Derek was teaching me how to control my empath thing and I saw a vision, it was the Alpha without a doubt. It was so weird, it was like I was actually there the other night, like I was getting attacked." I explained.

"You spent the day with Derek? Nat, he's the enemy." He said.

"No he's not Stiles!" I told him. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's a bad guy!" it was quiet for a moment. "Look, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you?" He asked. I paused before speaking, and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Something happened tonight at the school. After the parent teacher conferences, a mountain lion came onto the grounds and into the parking lot. It was hectic and no one was thinking and it kind of just happened." I began.

"What happened?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Your dad got hit by a car. He's fine, he just has a broken leg, he'll be okay. The car was just backing up and it hit him, it wasn't a hit and run or anything like that." I could see he was still uneasy about what happened. "I know how you're going to react Stiles, I know you're protective of him and everything, but don't worry okay. My mom's helping him out as we speak.

"I gotta go see him." He said as he grabbed his jacket.

"No Stiles! Don't, he wants you to stay here, wait until morning alright." I said, trying to find my anchor, I could already feel myself absorbing his emotions, it felt like I was broken. "He's fine." I said, holding his arm and stopping him from leaving. He didn't seem like he was moving. He was just standing there facing the door. I turned him around and he was looking at the ground, his eyes watering. I moved my hand from his arm to his cheek. "I know you're worried, but he's going to be okay." I said as I rubbed my thumb over his cheek.

"I should've been there. I should've been at the conference, I could've done something." He stuttered.

"You couldn't have done anything, it happened so fast." I told him. I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around my back tightly. I heard him let out a breath slowly. I could feel him calming down. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I pulled away. "You gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, aside from staying up all night worrying about my dad."He said, I snickered.

"You're going to be fine." I assured him.

"Thanks." He smiled. "So, how did the training or whatever go, did you learn how to control it?" He asked. I could tell he wanted to talk about something else, so I nodded.

"Yeah, it's still a working progress, but I think I've got most of it down." I told him.

"And how are you doing that?" He asked.

"Clearing my head, finding something, an anchor, to focus on while I focus on certain things." I shrugged. "I've got the clearing my head part down, the anchor though... I'm still kind of working on."

"What is it?" He asked.

"What?"

"Your anchor, what is it?" He elaborated.

"I'm not gonna tell you." I scoffed.

"Oh so it's a secret." He said smugly. "I get it then." I punched his shoulder.

"You're infuriating." I joked. "I'm gonna head home, I'm grounded."

"Well that's what happens when you skip a day of school and don't answer your phone." He said as he opened the door for me.

"You sure you're goona be okay?" I asked. He waved me off with a smile.

"I'll be fine Nat, go home, get some sleep." I hugged him again before I said good night and walked towards the car. He waved at me as I pulled out of the driveway. He was still worried, I could feel it, but I knew he'd be okay.


	5. Heart MonitorNight School

**This was definitely one of the longest chapters I've written for this story. I decided to do the sixth and seventh episode together, seeing as they're sort of like a two part episode. So if you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while, it's because this is an extra long chapter so it took extra long to write! Plus, I wrote this chapter in many sittings, I had such a busy week I was only able to sit down for a few minutes each day to squeeze in some writing. I think you guys are really going to like this one... just a feeling... that's just what I think...And last time I said I'd start replying to reviews, if you'd like to talk to me specifically, you can always PM me. Also, I don't know if you guys are interested, but I'll leave a link to my tumblr below as well.**

**om-n0m. tumblr. com**

**CupCakes24: Yeah, I really wish it did too, I guess you'll just have to leave more of them then ;) And yes! I do have something planned for the full moon episode, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. **

**Guest: I know, When I first started writing this I was originally going to have Derek and Natasha romantically involved in some way but I decided not to because I thought it would distract from what I _wanted _ to happen with Stiles and Natasha. But I also wanted Derek to have a friend and I thought Natasha was just sassy enough to be that person. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I was walking down the hall before first period when I passed my brother mumbling all kinds of nonsense. I stopped in my tracks and turned around, following him.

"Stay away from Allison, stay away from Allison..." He mumbled.

"Why would you want to stay away from her?" I asked him when he turned around. He jumped.

"God, don't do that!" He said. I scared him, I guess he didn't hear me while I was following him. "I have to."

"Why though? I thought you guys were going out." I asked.

"We are. But Derek told me that in order for me to be able to control when I change, I have to get rid of my distractions. So until the full moon, I can't talk to her." He said, sounding disappointed.

"Wow... That blows." I laughed.

"It's not funny."

"No I know sorry." I cleared my throat. "So have you made any progress at all?" I asked.

"No." He said reluctantly. "It's hard! You try controlling when you turn into a werewolf!"

"I don't need to know, I've got an issue of my own I'm trying to control." I said.

"And how is it going for you?" He turned and asked me. I haven't told him yet that I've been going to Derek for help. Especially when he's doing the same thing and is getting no results.

"Umm... Pretty good. I think I got it down actually. Just takes practice is all." I said as we walked into class. I took a seat next to Stiles. I looked over at him and noticed he and Scott were avoiding eye contact. Scott sat down behind him. "Seriously you guys? You're still ignoring each other?" I rolled my eyes and opened my book.

"You're still not talking to me?" Scott asked him. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay?" Scott asked again. "It's just a bruise right? Like soft tissue damage? Nothing that big?" Stiles still didn't say a word. "You know I feel really bad about it right? Okay... What if I told you I'm trying to figure this whole thing out...and that I went to Derek for help." Stiles sighed and looked over at me.

"If I _was _talking to you I'd tell you that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles said. "And what is it with the two of you going to _him _for help? How do you guys even know you can trust him?" Stiles said.

"You're going to Derek for help?" Scott asked me. I leaned over and punched Stiles on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked while he rubbed his arm.

"He did know, stupid!" I whispered.

"Hello? Derek - you - help?" Scott waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yes! Yes alright I went to him for help- Well more like he came to me. But I'm handling it. I already told you I've got a lid on it." I explained.

"So he was able to help you control it that quickly?" He asked. I sighed.

"Scott I know what you're thinking alright, and it's only easier for _me_ because I'm not being taught how to turn into a werewolf, it's just training my brain how to react to things." I told him. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Stiles turned around and spoke to him.

"What did he say?" He asked.

* * *

Once class was over I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. I decided to sit with Scott as he tried to hide from Allison.

"Stop burying your face behind that book, it's making things more obvious." I nudged him.

"Shut up." He whispered. "She can hear you!"

"Oh yeah, because she's got super human hearing." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, I think I came up with something." Stiles interrupted our bickering.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Scott asked.

"No. But your crap had infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it." He said as I laughed.

"Last time I checked Stiles, you keep letting it in." I smiled.

"Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda then Derek." Stiles explained.

"Okay yeah, you teach me." Scott agreed.

"Yeah I'll be your Yoda." Stiles said.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said, trying to imitate Yoda then laughed. "I said it backwards-"

"Yeah I know." Scott cut him off. I snickered as I looked over at Allison.

"Well while you guys are doing that, I'm going to distract Allison." I told them.

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, take her to the mall or something. Maybe go to the park." I told them.

"Scott." Allison said as she saw him.

"Go. Now go!" I nudged him off his chair. He and Stiles grabbed their stuff and left the caf.

"Scott!" She called after him.

"You just missed him." I said sadly as she took a seat at the table. She looked at the door he just left through confused.

"What's going on with your brother?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I took a drink of my bottle of water.

"I mean he's been avoiding me all day. Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no he's just kind of stressed. He's got a lot on his plate right now and he told me to tell you that he's just gotta take a couple of days to sort through it." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She said, letting the subject go.

"So what were you planning on doing free period?" I asked.

"Oh I was just going to look through my history notes. I've got a project due soon." She explained.

"Well save that for later because we're going to the mall." I smiled.

"We are?"

"Yes we are." I nodded. I got up and she followed me to my locker.

"So why are we going to the mall?" She asked.

"Well... I just thought, because we don't hang out enough, that we should do something, just the two of us." I explained. "Unless you don't want to."

"No I want to." She laughed.

"Great well then let's go." I closed my locker and we walked out of the school.

The mall wasn't that far away. Everything in Beacon Hills was so close together. We were walking off school grounds when we saw Scott and Stiles on the field. Scott had his hands duct taped behind his back while Stiles was throwing lacrosse balls at him.

"What are they doing?" Allison asked.

"Umm... practising." I said more as a question. When Stiles said he'd teach Scott to control when he changed, this was the last thing I imagined.

"Oh." She said. We stood and watched for a couple more minutes. It was really entertaining watching my brother get the crap beaten out of him with a lacrosse ball. It was like watching one of my most wildest dreams coming true. We laughed really hard when Stiles hit him in the balls. Stiles looked over and saw us. He waved in our direction and I waved back.

"I still don't believe that the two of you aren't going out." She said looking from him to me.

"Well we're not." I assured her.

"Why not, it seems like he's really into you." She said. I turned and looked at her. "Seriously, from what I've seen it seems like he really cares about you." We kept walking, with the sounds of balls hitting my brother quickly fading in the background.

"I don't know." I shrugged as I looked to the ground. "He is kind of cute."

"You think he's cute?" She asked with a smile. "Then why not just ask him out?" She asked. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't think of any reason.

"I don't know, maybe, yes. When I think about dating Stiles I think about what would happen if it never worked out. I mean I've known him practically my whole life and to try doing something like this and it not working... Would that ruin what we have now?" I asked. "And I'm Scott's sister. As in his best friends sister, how would you feel if your sister ended up dating your best friend? I don't even know if Scott would be okay with it."

"Well you don't know unless you try." She said. "You should ask him, so you know how he feels. And I don't think Scott would mind all that much."

"How he feels... that's genius Allison." I smiled at her.

"Um thanks." She said. We got to the mall in about ten minutes and we walked around and bought a few things. I just bought a hoodie, seeing as I _was _saving up for med school.

* * *

I got a text from Stiles telling me that we could come back to the school, which was good because our free period was just about over. I wasn't in their Econ class, but Allison was, which meant that it was Stiles trying his best to keep Allison away from my brother. When Chemistry was over, I ran to Scott's class and caught up with the boys as they came out.

"Hey so did you do it? Did you find a way of keeping your heart rate down?" I asked.

"We did during free period, but I just figured something else out though." Stiles said. "It's Allison. Remember when you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about _her_."

"Okay." Scott said.

"And remember when you played that Lacrosse game, you said you heard her voice and you calmed down." Stiles went on.

"Yeah I did." Scott agreed.

"So that's what brought you back. And then afterwards in the locker room you didn't try to kill her, at least not how you tried to kill me." He rambled. "She brings you back is what I'm saying."

"No but that's not always true. Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her or-"

"Okay we're not talking about this." I shook my head.

"No. That's not the same. When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex." Stiles explained. "Look, back in the class when she was holding your hand, _that _was different. I don't think she makes you weak, I thinks she's kind of like your-"

"Anchor." I finished. He turned and stared at me.

"Yes." He said shocked. "Yeah how did you know I was-"

"Because that's how Derek is teaching _me._ Listen Scott, when you get angry and you don't want to change, then think about Allison because she's your anchor. She's what's keeping you from going crazy."

"That makes sense." Scott said. "It's because I love her."

"Whoa." I said.

"Did I actually just say that?" Scott asked.

"Yeah you did." Stiles answered.

"I love her." Scott repeated.

"That's great. Now moving on." Stiles said sarcastically. I hit his arm again.

"No no no really, I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott admitted.

"Wow, that's awesome." I smiled. "You should tell her." I told him.

"I should." He agreed.

"That's really beautiful, now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we finish figuring this out please?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go, I'll catch up with you guys later." I said.

"Wait, it's your turn to bring mom dinner tonight." Scott told me. I thanked him and left the school.

* * *

On my way home I was walking down the street when a black car pulled up beside me. I leaned down to see who it was.

"Derek?" I asked.

"Get in, I might need your help." He said.

"Is it so hard to just say 'Hi Natasha, you're looking wonderful today, I might need you to assist me on a mission.'?" I asked.

"Get. In." He said stricter. I sighed and got in the passengers seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to go see an old friend." Was all he said before he sped off. We parked outside the hospital and I was confused.

"Who are we seeing Derek?" I asked as I got out and followed beside him into the building.

"My uncle. He was one of the only ones who escaped the fire, but he's permanently damaged. He might know something so I need your help." He explained.

"Yeah, of course." I said sincerely. We walked through the hospital, in the ward my mom didn't work in so I didn't have to worry about getting caught sneaking around. We got to a room and Derek slowly opened it. Inside was a bed. It was made like no one's ever slept in it, and a man was sitting in a wheelchair right beside it, facing away from us at the window. Derek walked in and sat on the bed, I stood leaning against the door watching. He turned the man around to face him, he had burn marks on the side of his face.

"He's a werewolf like you right?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, he was." Derek said.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"He hasn't changed since after the fire, the burn wounds can't be healed." He explained. "I need your help. If you can hear me I need you to give me a sign." He said to his uncle. "Blink, raise a finger, anything. Anything that could point me in the right direction. Someone killed Laura, your niece Laura. Whoever he is he's an Alpha now. But he doesn't have a pack, which means he's not as strong. I can take him, but I need to find him first. I need you to give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else escape the fire?" His uncle didn't say or do anything, I couldn't even tell if he could hear Derek. "Say Something!"

"Derek!" I shouted as he almost got physical with his uncle. I walked over and sat beside him. I looked at his uncles hands and then back at him. "Can I?" Derek nodded. I took a hold of his uncles hands, I waited, to see if I could feel anything. "It's hot. I can feel the flames, like I'm there in the fire. But I also feel something else, it feels like anger, anger over a great loss." I said. "There's another thing. I can't quite pinpoint it, but it's there. He might be able to hear you." I let go of his hands and put them back on his lap. "That's all I could get, sorry."

"No, that's good." He said as he stood up. "We should go." I got up and followed him outside the hospital, I was about to get in the car when we spotted a piece of paper on his wind shield.

"What is that?" I asked as he grabbed it. Something changed, and he looked angry. "What is it Derek?" I asked again.

"Get in the car." He said for what felt like the thousandth time today. I obeyed though, and got in the passengers seat. He took off instantly and was speeding down the road. "Got somewhere to be?" I asked, holding onto the seat, he was going _really_ fast. He didn't answer me. "Where are we going?" I asked. We parked outside the animal clinic at dusk, and Derek got out of the car.

"Stay in here." He said.

"Look, you can't just expect me to go along with your bizarre plans if you don't tell me what's going on. Why are we here?" I asked.

"Seriously, if you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you stay in the car." He said seriously. I shrunk down and leaned against the seat in defeat.

"Just hurry up. I'm grounded remember." I mumbled crossing my arms.

I waited about twenty minutes in the car, and it was getting cold. I could see my breath in the air when I breathed out. I heard screaming coming from inside the clinic and I couldn't wait anymore. I got out of the car and went to find out what was happening. You know when you watch a scary movie, and you scream at the girl to not go in there when you hear screaming? I felt like that girl. I couldn't turn back, I physically couldn't. There was something pulling me in there, like a magnetic force. When I quietly came in I could hear Doctor Deaton wincing in pain. I turned the corner and saw his hands tied behind his back and a few cuts on his face.

"Deaton?" I asked. There was no one else around, I couldn't see Derek anywhere. "Deaton what happened to you. He had tape over his mouth. I walked up to him cautiously. He was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand him. I ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Behind you!" He huffed. I quickly spun around and saw Derek.

"I told you to wait in the car." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly. "What are you doing to him?" I shouted. The last thing I remember was getting hit on the head. I woke up in a chair, just like Deaton was in. My hands were tied behind my back, but there was no tape on my mouth. "Derek! What the hell?" I asked as he was standing in front of my brothers boss. "Why are you doing this?"

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked him.

"Calm down Natasha, it's okay." Deaton reassured me. I liked Deaton. I trusted him, he was like a father to me and my brother at times. I didn't understand why Derek was doing this. Derek hit Deaton in the jaw.

"I asked you a question." He said again.

"The key to the drug cabinet is in my pocket-"

"I don't want drugs!" Derek cut him off. "I want to know why you're lying!" Derek shouted!

"Derek this is ridiculous!" I cried.

"Shut up! I told you to wait in the car! This is what happens when you don't listen to me." Derek turned Deaton around and picked him up.

"What do you want?" Deaton yelled.

"What are you? Who are you?" Derek shouted. "Who are you protecting!"

"Derek what are you doing!" I heard Scott shout as he barged in. I took in a breath of relief.

"Scott get out of here!" Deaton yelled. Derek put him down and punched his jaw again, knocking him out.

"Stop!" Scott shouted.

"When he's concious he can keep himself from healing, but he can't do it when he's unconscious." Derek explained. "You want to know what the spiral means?" He asked us. "It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. He won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"Wait, you think _he's_ the alpha?" I asked.

"We're about to find out." Derek said as he retracted his claws and was about to claw Deaton in the face when Scott changed, and he grabbed Derek's wrist, stopping him. He growled and pushed Derek away. I sat watching what was happening. It scared me what Scott did, but it scared me more what Derek was trying to do.

"Hit him again and you'll see me get angry." Scott said after changing back into a human.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked, after things calmed down.

"I don't know just give me an hour and then meet me at the school parking lot." He said. Derek sighed and left the clinic. Scott rushed over to me and untied my arms. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine." I said as my voice cracked. After my arms were untied I flung them around him and hugged him.

"See what happens when you go running off with Derek?" He said. I snickered and punched his arm. "We couldn't find you. I was freaking out."

"I'm okay, or I will be. I'm just a little shaken up." I rubbed my face. "I didn't expect him to do that." I sighed.

"Yeah well, we gotta go. We have to meet Stiles, c'mon." He said as we left the clinic and followed him.

* * *

Stiles, Scott and I drove to the school parking lot. I sat in the back not saying a word the whole ride there. To be honest I was still thinking about what happened. What scared me the most was seeing what my brother had become. I haven't had a chance to see him change since he got his new abilities, and it was scarier then I thought it was going to be. I guess it was just something I was going to have to get used to.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said as we got out of the Jeep.

"Yeah I know." Scott agreed.

"We're still gonna do it?"

"Do you have a better plan?" Scott asked him.

"Usually I just like to ignore a problem until it fades away." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott told him. I leaned against the car as Derek pulled up. I stood between Scott and Stiles while he got out of the car.

"Where's Deaton?" I asked.

"Relax, he's in the back." Derek said. We looked through the car window and saw him asleep with tape over his mouth.

"He looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically. Scott, Stiles and I walked towards the school.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha." Scott said. "I'm gonna see if you're right." We broke the lock on the school and went inside. I got to hold the flash light, I loved the flash light. We were quiet until we got to the office. I could feel how nervous they both were, and it was really distracting.

"Would you guys calm down. It's unsettling feeling how nervous the two of you are." I sighed.

"Sorry." They both said sheepishly.

"Question." Stiles said as we walked into the office. "What are we going to do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"

"I don't know." Scott said.

"And what are you going to do if he does?" I asked this time.

"I don't know." Scott repeated.

"Great plan, really well thought out." I said sarcastically. Stiles was messing with a few buttons as he was trying to get the PA system working.

"You said a wolf howls to signal his position to his pack right?" Scott asked.

"Right, but if you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asked.

"I hope not." Scott said.

"Yeah me too." I mumbled.

"Alright." Stiles said as he put the microphone in front of Scott. It's on, now it's all you." Scott cleared his throat before howling like a wolf into the microphone, only it didn't sound like a wolf.

"How was that?" He asked.

"That was horrible. Seriously bad bro. Like if I was a wolf, I'd run away because of how ba-" I stopped talking as I saw they were both staring at me angrily.

"Was it _that _bad?" Scott asked.

"Well..." Stiles said as he rubbed his head.

"That was a howl right?" Scott asked.

"Technically..." Stiles said.

"What did it sound like?"

"Like a cat being choked to death Scott." Stiles admitted, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're right that's exactly what it sounded like." We laughed.

"Would you two cut it out! This is impossible, how am I supposed to do this!" Scott said.

"Hey, relax." Stiles calmed him down. "Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. _Be _a _werewolf._" Stiles gave him a pep-talk. Scott pushed the button on the microphone and tried again. This howl was much more intimidating, it sounded like a howl you'd hear right out of a monster movie.

"Now that's better!" I smiled.

"That was awesome man." Stiles patted him on the back. "We should head back out to Derek." He said. We walked out of the school a little more relaxed then we were going in and when we saw Derek, he looked pissed off.

"I'm going to kill all of you." He said strictly. "What the hell was that? What were you trying to do? Track the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry I didn't know it was going to be that loud." Scott apologized.

"Yeah it was loud... and it was awesome!" Stiles laughed.

"That was pretty impressive." I snickered.

"Shut up." Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles mocked him.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked, looking in the back seat. Deaton was gone.

"Where'd he go Derek?" I asked.

"What?" Derek turned around to see the back door was ajar. "I didn't do anything." Right after he said that, something came up behind him and struck him through the back. Blood was coming out of his mouth and chest as he was lifted up through the air. The Alpha stood tall, and black with eyes as red as the flowing blood coming out of Derek's mouth.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as the boys pulled me back towards the school. Derek was tossed against the wall of the school. He wasn't moving. I got tossed into the school and Stiles and Scott were holding the doors shut. "Oh my god!" I said again, catching my breath. "That-that-that was the Alpha!" I said in shock. I was on the ground, my hands holding me up as I still tried to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked me.

"_I'm _fine. But it's not me we should be worrying about!" I said as I got off the ground and looked through the window of the door. "Worry about Deaton, or Derek."

"Forget Derek, Derek's dead!" Stiles said.

"You don't know that!" I slapped his arm.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" He said as he took a hand off the door to rub where I just smacked him.

"Keep holding it! Lock it!" Scott shouted at Stiles.

"Does it look like I've got a key?" Stiles shouted back.

"Then grab something!" I panicked.

"Like what?" He asked. We all looked up through the window again and saw the bolt cutters on the grass.

"Go go go!" I whispered as Stiles slowly opened the door to grab them. The Alpha didn't get him while he stepped outside to get it. He quickly ran back after grabbing them and placed the ends in between the door handles. "That's not gonna do shit!" I sighed. "Even I could open the door from out there and we all know how weak I am!"

"We gotta move!" Stiles said. We all ran backwards into one of the classrooms. I was the last one in and shut the door. When I turned around I saw them pushing the desk towards the door.

"Guys, that's not gonna keep it out." I told them, pointing at it.

"She's right, it's useless." Stiles panicked. "It's your boss."

"What?" Scott and I both asked.

"Deaton, the Alpha, it's him." He clarified.

"No way." Scott defended him.

"Yes, he's a murdering psycho werewolf!" Stiles kept adding on. "I mean come on, he disappears and then twenty seconds later that thing shows up to kill Derek? That's no coincidence."

"Derek can't be dead!" I butted in.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth I'm sure that doesn't qualify as a minor injury!" Stiles said. "Derek's dead, and now we're next." He pointed at all three of us.

"Okay what do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to my Jeep and we get out of here, then you seriously think about quitting your job." Stiles said. We ran towards the window to see if the coast was clear.

"Stiles what's wrong with your hood, it looks like there's a big dent on it..." I asked.

"What?" He asked before something flew through the window and landed on the ground. We all crouched down under the window and stared at the object. "That's my battery! That son of a bitch ripped out my battery!" Stiles shouted.

"Calm down!" I whispered. "We should move c'mon." I pulled both their shirts towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked.

"Somewhere where there's no windows." I said.

"The locker room." Stiles finished for me, I just nodded. When we got down there we had to be careful, for all we knew the alpha could've already found a way into the school by now. Scott slowly opened the door and peaked inside. He turned around and nodded for us to go inside, no Alpha, that was a good sign so far...or maybe a bad one.

"This is crazy." I said.

"You should call your dad." Scott told Stiles.

"And tell him what?" he asked.

"I don't know, that there's a gas leak, or a fire- just something to get him down here. If the alpha sees the parking lot full of cop cars it'll get scared and run away." Scott explained.

"Yeah but what if it doesn't. What if it goes bat shit crazy and kills every cop in sight, including my dad. You know what happened to Derek, it took a wolfsbane bullet to slow him down, this thing is ten times stronger then he is." Stiles told him.

"He's got a point Scott, I don't think calling the Sheriff is gonna do any good here." I said.

"Fine, what about Derek's car?" Scott asked.

"That could work! We could sneak outside and get the keys off his body and get out of here." Stiles said.

"And him, we're grabbing him." I told him.

"Why? Why do you _care _so much about Derek?" Stiles asked, sounding frustrated.

"I don't, I just don't think it would be nice to leave someone I know out for dead. If it was me out there, would you just leave?" I asked.

"Of course not but-"

"It _is _the same thing and you know it." I shouted.

"Fine!" Stiles said as he walked off. He was about to open the door when Scott ran up to him and stopped him. "What?" He asked.

"I think I heard something." Scott whispered. Just then, we heard foot steps coming towards the locker room door. "Hide." Scott whispered. Stiles ran into a locker and closed the door, me and Scott rolled our eyes but did the same thing. While I was hiding in the locker, as quiet as I could, we listened to the sound of foot steps grow louder and louder until the door slowly creaked open. I could hear my heart-beat in my chest thumping a thousand miles an hour until whatever it was passed by my locker and opened the one my brother was in.

"What the-"

"Sh!" The three of us whispered. "Quiet!" It was the Janitor.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" He shouted. "Out, all of you." He said sternly, pushing us out of the locker room.

"Wait, just let us explain!" Stiles tried to tell the man, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Just shut up and go!" He said after pushing us out of the room. He was suddenly pulled back into the locker room and the door shut. We could see his shadow on the door and blood spurting out around him. Growls could be heard along with screaming from inside. Scott tried to open the door, but it wasn't budging.

"C'mon C'mon!" Stiles shouted as he pulled us away. We ran for the back door, but it was jammed.

"What the hell?" I said, this door was never locked. Scott pushed it open just enough to see why it wasn't opening on the other side.

"It's a dumpster. He put it there to lock us in." He told us.

"Well that's just great!" I shouted sarcastically. "We've got a psychotic werewolf loose in the school trying to kill us, and it's playing games!" I huffed. "We need to hide!"

"We have nowhere to go!" Scott told me. "Calm down, you're losing control." He said as he grabbed my hands.

"Well I'd like to see the two of you being locked in a school with empath abilities and two panicky boys!" I said angrily.

"I'm not dying here, I'm not dying at school." Stiles said.

"Stiles! Shut up!" He said with clenched teeth. We continued down the hall, Stiles holding the only flash light we had.

"What does it even want from us?" He asked to no one specifically.

"He wants me, Derek said he's stronger in a pack." Scott explained.

"That's great, a psychotic werewolf who's into team work." Stiles said.

"There it is!" I said and stopped in my tracks. They looked out the window where I had pointed, beside one of the vents on the roof. You could barely make it out with your eyes but he was there. He started running towards us when I heard this terrible screaming in my head and clenched my skull.

"Nat what is it?" Stiles asked.

"We gotta move!" Scott pushed us both down the hall just in time to miss the Alpha jump through a window and into the school. I could hear it chasing us down the hall, I couldn't hear it though when we ran through the side door and down the stairs. Next thing I knew we were in the basement. We hid behind a wall of old lockers in an old room. I thought now was a good time to catch my breath and relax my head. Scott looked around the corner and could see the Alpha, he motioned for us to move around the lockers and behind the big shelf in the middle of the room to get to the other side. The two of them managed to use Stiles' keys to make the alpha run out of the room. After it left, they pushed an old desk in between the door and the wall, so it couldn't open.

"You two are geniuses." I sighed happily.

"We're safe, but not for long, we still need to get out of this place-" Scott started talking, but stopped when the Alpha kept hitting the door.

"You can try to break it down all you want it won't work. We're not scared of you!" Stiles shouted at it. The hitting stopped but was replaced by scratching and clawing going up the wall.

"Is it... trying to get into the vents?" I asked. Stiles pointed the flash light up at the roof and we could see the tiles on it being bent as if it was climbing inside it. The tiles started breaking off so we ran out of the room and into the furnace room. Scott halted to a stop all of a sudden.

"What are you doing? We're being chased, go!" I said.

"Wait, do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Stiles asked.

"It sounds like a phone...it's Allison's phone!" He said. He grabbed Stiles' phone from him and dialled her number. Me and Stiles kept a look out for the werewolf around the corner as he was on the phone. I leaned against the wall as he was pointing the flash light down it, I could see him staring at me in the corner of my eye.

"So..." He whispered beside me. "What was that all about back there?" He gestured to his head.

"I don't know. It was like when I saw the alpha- I just heard this screaming. Lots of screaming like different voices." I explained to him.

"When you saw the Alpha?" He asked.

"_Yes, _when I saw the Alpha." I clarified. He was quiet for a moment. "What?" I asked him. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Nothing." Was all he said.

"That was clearly something." I stared at him.

"Allison's here, and so is Jackson and Lydia. They're gonna meet us in the lobby." Scott said, interrupting us. We cautiously headed up the stairs and into the main part of the school towards the lobby. When we burst through the doors we saw the three of them also coming into the room.

"Allison!" I shouted as I ran up to her and hugged her, then Lydia. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Allison answered.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked her.

"You told me to come here." She explained.

"I didn't tell you to come here." He said confused.

"Yes you did, you texted me telling me to come to the school, that it was urgent." She said. She then showed him the text. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this?"

"Because I didn't." Scott answered.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked her.

"No Jackson did." She told us.

"Okay what's going on?" Lydia asked. Right when she said that the sound in the roof tiles was heard again. We all looked up and saw them bending in a path towards us.

"Run!" Scott shouted as he grabbed Allison's hand and we all headed towards the cafeteria. When we got inside we shut the door quickly.

"Help me move this in front of the door!" My brother said to Jackson.

"Wait Scott!" Stiles said from a few feet away.

"What was that?" Allison asked, almost crying.

"Just help me!" Scott shouted.

"Scott wait!" Stiles said again. I turned to look at him and noticed what he was talking about.

"Guys stop!" We shouted after they finished barricading the door.

"Okay nice work. Now what are we gonna do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" Stiles asked. They all looked disappointed.

"Could somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on because I am freaking out here!" Allison begged. Scott didn't say anything, he just stood there. "Scott?" Allison begged him. Scott walked across the room, facing away from us, clearly trying to think of something to say, then turned to look at Stiles.

"Somebody killed the Janitor." Stiles began.

"What?" Lydia asked, not believing it.

"Yeah the Janitor is dead." Stiles went to stand beside me. He reached down and subtly grabbed a hold of my hand, calming me down.

"What's he talking about, is this a joke?" Allison looked at me, and then Scott.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"This was supposed to be over, it was supposed to be the mountain lion but-"

"Don't you get it, it wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson cut off Lydia.

"Who was it?" Allison panicked, I squeezed his hand harder and closed my eyes. "What does he want?" Allison asked Scott again. "Scott!" She said louder, finally making him move.

"I-I-I don't know!" He stuttered. "I just- if we go out there he's gonna kill us!"

"Who?" Allison asked.

"It doesn't matter who it is, they're just trying to kill us." I spoke up.

"_Who _is it?" Allison said sternly. There was a silence before Scott spoke. _  
_

"It's Derek, it's Derek Hale." He said regretfully. Stiles and I both looked over at him in shock.

"Derek killed the Janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"The mountain lion-"

"No Derek killed all of them!" Scott cut off Lydia.

"_All _of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes, starting with his own sister." Scott let the lie go further. "It's been Derek the whole time he's in here with us. And if we don't get out now he's going to kill us too."

"Call the cops." Jackson suggested.

"No." Stiles said quickly.

"What do you mean no?" he asked.

"I mean no do you want to hear it in Spanish? _'No'_." He said in a Spanish accent, I just rolled my eyes and let go of his hand, he instantly looked over at me worried.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department, call him!" Jackson shouted. Lydia called for him, but they hung up on her.

"Why did they hang up on you?" Allison asked.

"They said they got an anonymous tip telling them there would be a prank call saying there's a break in at the high school and if I call again they'll track my phone and have me arrested." Lydia explained.

"Then call again!" Allison said.

"They won't track your phone, the most they'll do is send a car to your house before going anywhere else." Stiles said.

"This doesn't make sense why is Derek trying to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked. There was a silence and we all turned to look at Scott.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked.

"Is he the one who sent the text?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know!" Scott said.

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott shouted.

"Okay why don't we calm down a bit." Stiles said, pulling Scott away from the group to talk to him. Jackson seemed to get aggravated at the two of the talking and spoke up.

"Okay new plan ass heads. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim down here. Are we good with that?" He asked sarcastically.

"He's right, call him- tell him the truth if you have to. Just get him down here." Scott said.

"No Scott that's his dad!" I said as I stepped in.

"She's right there's no way I'm gonna watch him get eaten alive." Stiles said to him.

"Alright then give me the phone." Jackson said as he grabbed Stiles' shoulder. Stiles turned around and punched him in the jaw, sending him to the floor. Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone to dial his dad.

"Hey dad it's me- and it's your voice mail great." He sighed. "I need you to call me back like right now." He said. The barricaded door was pushed and we all jumped and looked towards it. The Alpha was trying to get inside. We walked backwards until we hit a table, my hand slipping into Stiles' free hand once again. "We're at the school. Dad we're at the school." He said into the phone before hanging up. "The kitchen, the door into the kitchen leads to the stairwell." He said as he pulled me into the direction of the kitchen. Everyone else followed closely behind. We ran up the stairs and into the hallway. Lydia found an empty science lab to hide in. Once we got inside we locked the door and stayed quiet. The Alpha passed by but didn't come inside.

"Jackson how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five if someone sits on someone's lap." He said.

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison said.

"It doesn't matter, there's no getting out without drawing attention."

"What's wrong with you?" Jackson asked me. The rest of them turned to look at me. I held onto the corner of the desk. Allison walked up to me and touched my arm.

"She's ice cold." She said to the others.

"Nat." Scott said, rubbing my shoulder. "You gotta keep it together." He whispered in my ear.

"Stop-" I paused. "Stop worrying. I'm f-fine." I stuttered as my eyes were shut.

"She's pale." Allison said.

"She'll be fine you heard her." Jackson said.

"I'll be fine." I whispered. "I just need to get out of here."

"Breathe alright." Scott said, still rubbing my arm. I pulled away and walked away from them, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"I just need s-some air. I'll be fine I swear." I told them once again. I didn't want them worrying about me, it'd only make me feel worse right now. And besides I'm not what we should be worrying about right now. I hoped to god that Derek wasn't dead, because right now I needed his help more then ever.

"What about this?" Scott asked, diverting their attention to a door in the corner of the room. "It leads to the roof.

"Yeah that's great. Only it's a dead bolt." Stiles said.

"The Janitor has a key." Scott said.

"You mean his body has it." He clarified.

"I can get it, I can find him." Scott said.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"Someone's got to get the key if we want to get out of here." Scott explained.

"You can't go out there unarmed." She said. Scott grabbed the pointing stick in the corner of the room.

"There." He said as he held it.

"Oh put that down before you poke your own eye out Scotty." I said sarcastically.

"Someone's feeling better." He rolled his eyes.

"She's right that's crazy." Allison agreed with me.

"There's gotta be something else." Stiles said.

"There is." Lydia looked over at the chemical cabinet. "Everything in there is what you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"We don't have a key for that either Lyd." I said. Jackson used his elbow to smash open the cabinet door. They got the stuff onto the table and Lydia began making the Molotov.

"Okay, so you just throw this at him if he comes at you." Lydia explained as she handed it to Scott with a cork on it. "It'll explode." Scott took it and headed for the door before Allison stopped him.

"Just stop. Do you remember when you told me you could tell when I was lying? That I had a tell?" She cried., Scott nodded at her. "So do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying to us all night. Just please don't go." She said in between sobs. Scott stopped for a second, thinking what he was going to do over in his head.

"Lock it behind me." He said to Stiles. Allison grabbed him before he was out of reach and kissed him. Scott pulled away and left the room.

* * *

We waited patiently in the classroom as Scott went to get the key. I went from leaning against the wall to sitting against it with my head in my hands.

"I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there and he left us. I can't stop my hands from shaking." Allison said.

"It's okay." Jackson said grabbing her hands and holding them in his. "It's okay it's gonna be okay." I looked over at Stiles who seemed to notice it too and looked at me confused. I just shrugged. Lydia looked over at the table and saw a bottle sitting there.

"Jackson you handed me the spheric acid right?" She asked. "It has to be spheric acid if it's not then it won't ignite."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for didn't I?" Jackson snapped at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." Lydia said quietly. It went quiet again for a few moments before the sound of something howling could be heard in the distance. Jackson fell to the ground, clutching his neck. I still held my head in my hands, hearing the screams all over again.

"Nat, what is it ?" Stiles asked as she rushed over and fell to his knees. "Is it- Do you hear it again?" He whispered as he held me. As soon as the howling stopped I stopped.

"I need to get the _hell _out of here!" I said.

"Where's Scott he should be back by now." Allison started to pace around the room. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl, but she wasn't helping by freaking out like she has been all night. We heard the sound of something click outside the door. Allison ran up to it. "Scott?" She said in a panic. "Scott!" She said louder, trying to open the door.

"Stop!" Lydia said to make her stop pushing at the door. "Do you hear that?" She asked. It was silent as we heard the sound of sirens slowly build towards the school. I let my head fall back against the wall in relief.

* * *

A few moments later and we were all out of the school, all of us including Scott, the dead Janitor, and hopefully the Alpha. They also found Deaton, I guess he wasn't the Alpha after all. I was sitting outside the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around me when Stiles came up to me after walking way from my brother. His eyes were watery I could tell he was on the verge of losing it.

"Hey you okay?" I asked as he took a seat beside me, staring at the scene around us.

"No not really. Not after what Scott just told me." He said. I didn't even need to ask him to tell me, he just kept explaining. "He said that tonight when the Alpha was in the school, he wanted Scott to join his pack. But in order for him to join his pack, Scott needs to get rid of his old one. Meaning Me, you, Allison, Jackson, Lydia..." He trailed off. I grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers. He looked down at it and smiled. He then looked at me. "Why are you wearing a blanket? He asked.

"Because I was told to. Apparently when someone goes into shock you have to wrap them in a blanket." I said sarcastically. He snickered but saw right through me. "It's nice though, Allison was right, I was ice cold. It was like being in there was killing me. I don;'t know what it was I just-" I closed my eyes.

"It's okay, no one expects you to just magically be fine after what happened in there." He said. "And if it counts for anything I actually think you handled it pretty well, considering everything..." He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. I looked down at our hands and then back up to him. He was already looking at me. After tonight, after everything that happened with Derek and the alpha and being locked in the school the one person I could count on was him. And then I blurted something out without realizing it.

"I saw my brother change today, for the first time." I closed my eyes. He didn't say anything, so I went on. "It was in the animal clinic when Derek was interrogating Deaton. He changed and when he turned and looked at me-" I choked. "I didn't see _Scott_. I saw a stranger. I didn't really believe any of this stuff was really happening until I saw him like that. And then I started to think... what if I looked like a stranger to him. What if he tries to attack _me_." I said.

"Nat look at me." He said. I opened my eyes and looked into his. "That's never going to happen, not as long as I'm alive anyway. He won't ever hurt you. Not Scott, not Derek, not even the Alpha." He said sternly. We stayed like that for a few moments, just staring at each other. It seemed like forever. I tried to looked away but something inside me thought that if I did he'd disappear when I looked back at him. With my free hand I reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. At first I didn't think he was going to do anything, hell I was scared he'd pull away or even reject me. I put it all on the line. For the moment forgetting where we were and who was around us, any doubts I had earlier today or what was going on. In that moment there were no werewolves or empath's or anyone trying to kill us. It was just me and Stiles. He responded and slid his free hand behind my head and pulled me closer to him. I thanked the heavens that he responded because it made things feel a hell of a lot better. With him in my arms I felt safe, calm and like I was someone else. It felt as if this was something we both have been waiting for since the dawn of time. These mere seconds were flushed away when we pulled apart. If it wasn't for the need to breathe I would've kept going. His hand was still behind my head, his fingers playing with a loose strand or my chestnut hair. Our eyes were still closed. The only sound I could hear was our breaths synchronizing. When I opened my eyes I saw his pour into mine, and in that moment there seemed to be a question lingering in between us.

What now?


End file.
